Ocean Eyes
by Mondie
Summary: **Now Finished** This one might actually be worth reading! ;) LOL. Ocean Eyes is Kid Blink's little sister. She's in love with Pie Eater, but KB won't allow that, and ruins PE's life. (I figured it was time for a Pie Eater fic)
1. The Middle

**OE Chapter 1 - The Middle**

**"It just takes some time / Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride / Everything, everything will be just fine / Everything, everything will be all right, all right." - Jimmy Eat World**

**            "This is me sistah, Alexandra."**

**            The words were enough to shock the crowd in the square into silence. Racetrack had just won a game of poker, but didn't collect; his jaw hung open as he stared. Jack was sitting on the base of the statue of Horace Greeley, wearing his cowboy hat, but he was so surprised, he slid off it and onto the ground, knocking Mush over as well. Both of THEM stayed where they were, mouths open like Race. In fact, every newsie present in the square had similar expressions.**

**            Kid Blink swallowed. "Well, ain't ya gonna say nuttin'?" He gave his little sister a big smile.**

**            "When'd you get a sistah, Blink?" asked Jack, the first person to be able to speak.**

**            Kid Blink laughed. "You don' jus' pick 'em up at da store, Jack." His arm went around his sister protectively. "She's been me sistah since she was boin, fifteen yeahs ago."**

**            This seemed to satisfy Jack, who got to his feet. "Hiya, Alexandra," he said, kissing her hand. "I'se Jack. Jack Kelly."**

**            "I'se figgered out who you was," she answered with a little smile. "You'se da on'y one wit a cowboy hat on. Dis big ol' bruddah a' mine sometimes sends me lettehs an' such, ya know."**

**            Mush scrambled to his feet next. "I'se Mush!" he nearly shouted, shoving Jack out of the way. He gave Alexandra a hug and kissed her cheek. Alexandra smiled wider at him.**

**            Kid Blink noticed this and also noticed Mush looking his sister up and down, and liking what he saw. Therefore Kid Blink rolled his eyes and shoved Mush away. He knew Mush, though his best friend, was a flirt and, as a protective older brother, didn't want Alex getting hurt.**

**            "Dat oveh dere is Race," he said, pointing out the gambling fiend who had finally come to his senses and was gathering up his money. "And dere's Snoddy, and Itey, and Snipeshooteh, an' dat's Boots, an' dere's Skittery, an' dat oveh dere is Davey an' his little bruddah, Les."**

**            Alexandra nodded politely at everyone. "Oh, look!" said Kid Blink happily. "Dat's Denton! 'E must be back! 'E went away on vacation a coupla weeks ago," he explained hastily. "I'se gonna go say hello." He ran with Jack and Mush and Davey to go greet Denton.**

**            Alexandra looked around at the newsies who were waiting politely for Denton to make it to them. "Hi, what's yer name?" she asked a nice-looking guy who she hadn't been introduced to.**

**            He looked at her for a moment, then looked around, as if trying to figure out who she was talking to.**

**            "Yes, you! Silly!" she chastised, smiling at the boy.**

**            "Pie Eateh," he said quietly, looking up at her from under thick, dark eyelashes. She sat down next to him on the bench.**

**            "I'se Alexandra, but you kin call me Alex," she said, and held out her hand. Pie Eater looked at her uncertainly for a few seconds, then shook her hand doubtfully.**

**            "ALEX!" She looked up when Kid Blink bellowed her name. "Come meet Denton!" She smiled at Pie Eater as she stood up.**

**            "Ya comin'?" she asked.**

**            He shook his head. "I'se raddah stay heah, t'anks."**

**            She shrugged at him then skipped over to her brother. Pie Eater watched as she shook Denton's hand, her light brown curls bouncing. Then he watched as Mush tried again to get Alex's attention, and Kid Blink again shoved him away. Mush glared at Kid Blink and pouted.**

**            That night, Kid Blink took Alexandra to dinner at Tibby's. They sat at a table with Jack, Mush (who came over as soon as they entered the restaurant and, try as hard as Kid Blink did, couldn't be shaken), Race, and Spot Conlon, from Brooklyn. Alex got into the conversation and answered the questions that were asked of her.**

**            "Why'd ya come heah?" wondered Jack, shoving a biscuit into his mouth and chewing.**

**            "Me muddah died two months ago," she said quietly, "An' I couldn' stand livin' in dat house wit' on'y me fadduh. So I'se decided ta come find Christian."**

**            "Christian?" Race said, looking up from the money he was counting (he was trying to figure out just how much food he could order and still get papes the next morning).**

**            Kid Blink glowered at her. "I'se tol' ya not ta say me real name!" he mumbled.**

**            "You'se name is Christian?!" Jack shouted merrily, sending crumbs of biscuit flying. Everyone at Tibby's looked over. Kid Blink buried his face in his hands in embarrassment.**

**            "Sorry, Chris— Kid Blink," said Alex quietly. "I'se didn' mean ta—"**

**            "Oh, it ain't so bad," said Jack, lowering his voice slightly. "I mean, my name is Francis!"**

**            Alex stared at him. "I'se t'ought you'se name was Jack?"**

**            Jack smiled at her as if he felt sorry for her for being such a poor, naïve little lamb. "None a' us keep ours real names, sweetheaht. Dat's not da way it woiks aroun' heah."**

**            "So what's MY new name den?" Alex asked, sitting back in the chair.**

**            Kid Blink raised his head and shook it at her. "You'se goin' back ta da house. Dese streets ain't any place fer a goil like yerself, Alex. I don' wan' you'se gettin' a newsie name an' den gettin' attached an' den tellin' me you ain't leavin'. Foist train dis weekend, you'se back home. Where you'se belong." He crossed his arms over his chest in a very final way.**

**            Alex glared at him, then turned back to Jack. "What's me new name?" she repeated, tossing her hair.**

**            Jack loved getting a rise out of Kid Blink almost as much as he loved biscuits, so as he shoved another biscuit in his mouth, he contemplated just what to rename Alex as. "How abou'…" He trailed off, uncertain.**

**            Mush chimed right in. "Ocean Eyes," he said, looking deep into Alex's crystal turqoise eyes. She blushed and looked away.**

**            "Dat's good, Mushy Boy!" Jack said, smiling approvingly. "Ocean Eyes she is."**

**            "No!" said Kid Blink, staring at his friends in disbelief. "Did ya not jus' heah wha' I tol' 'er? Now she won't neveh wanna leave."**

**            "I neveh wan'ed to leave befoah, bruddah deares'," she said sweetly, rising out of her chair. She kissed his cheek and wandered from the table.**

**            "I sweah, I could jus' KEEL you fellas…" Kid Blink mumbled, staring down at his plate.**

**            "Wheah's she goin'?" Mush wondered, watching as she wandered through the room.**

**            Pie Eater, sitting quietly at the table behind them, wondered the same thing.**

**            That night, Kid Blink didn't know what to do with his little sister. He didn't think Mr. Kloppman would let her board with all the boys, and he was pretty sure that he himself didn't want her to, either. He didn't want to see what excitement that would cause Mush.**

**            He ended up taking her to the girls' lodging house next door, where he gave his two best female friends, Chance (who had bright red hair, big green eyes, and was the love interest of Race) and Melody (black hair, pale skin, wasn't going out with anyone, but sure had a way of over-dramatizing everything) a stern talking-to about taking care of Alex. As soon as he was gone, Alex collapsed onto a bunk that Chance told her was unoccupied.**

**            "Gawd, I'se neveh seen Blink so woiked up befoah!" Melody exclaimed, climbing up to the bunk above Alex. "'E shoah gets uptight when you'se aroun', Alex!"**

**            "Ah, da name's Ocean Eyes," came the response. "Mush named me dis aftahnoon, but Chris— Kid Blink still insists on callin' me Alex. He seems to t'ink dat if I'se don' get a name, I'll hate it heah and agree to go back home like a good little goil."**

**            "Mush…" said Melody dreamily, peeking down from her bunk. "Isn't 'e dreamy?"**

**            "I s'pose," said Ocean Eyes slowly. "But dere's someone I t'ink I'se like bettah."**

**            "Bettah dan Mush?" Chance repeated. "Why, every goil aroun' heah loves Mush!" She narrowed her eyes a little suspiciously. She was sitting on the bunk next to Ocean Eyes. "It ain't Racetrack, is it? Dat boy is one hun'erd pacent MINE."**

**            Ocean Eyes laughed. "No, not Race. 'E's nice an' all, but…" She leaned forward so the other six girls in the room wouldn't hear her. "I'se like Pie Eateh betteh."**

**            "Pie Eateh?" the girls chorused, looking at each other.**

**            "Shh!" said Ocean Eyes quickly. "Yes, Pie Eateh." She smiled to herself as she thought of the quiet, dark-haired boy.**

**            "But… 'e's so quiet! How'd ya even notice 'im?" Melody asked. Chance had a very confused look on her face.**

**            "Which one's Pie Eateh, again?" she asked. Melody described him to her. Chance shook her head. "I'se don' know 'im! I didn' even know dere WAS someone named Pie Eateh in Manhattan… is 'e from Brooklyn? One a' Spot Conlon's gang?"**

**            "No," said Ocean Eyes. "'E's from Manhattan."**

**            "Well, damn!" said Chance in surprise. "Mel, ya gotta introduce me to 'im tomorra. I'se can' believe I never even hoid a him!"**

**            "Well, e's purty quiet, an' shy-like. I'se surprised he said anything at all to ya, Ocean Eyes," Melody said.**

**            At that moment, the lady in charge, Miss Constantine (who was in her twenties and, according to Melody, courting with twelve different men), walked in and insisted they all go to bed.**

**            "Don' worry, Ocean Eyes," said Chance sleepily as the light was turned off. "I don' know who dis Pie Eateh is, but I'se shoah we's can get 'im ta be yer beau."**

**            "Ya better hurry," answered Ocean Eyes, just as exhausted. "Christian—I mean, Blink—is sendin' me back home at da end a' da week."**

**            "Well, damn dat bruddah a' yers. If he ain't da stubbornest t'ing eveh…" Melody began. In the middle of her rant, she realized that everyone—Ocean Eyes and Chance included—had fallen asleep. She laughed a little to herself before going to sleep, too.**

****Copyright © 2002 Mondie****


	2. Ready To Fall

**OE Chapter 2 - Ready To Fall**

**"And I'm ready to fall in love tonight / Ready to hold my heart open wide / I can't promise forever, but, baby, I'll try / Cuz I'm ready to fall / In love tonight." - Joey Fatone**

**            The next day, all the newsies met at Tibby's for lunch. At Kid Blink's table sat himself, Mush (of course), Jack, Race, Chance, Melody, and Ocean Eyes. Whom (also of course) he still called Alex.**

**            "Ocean Eyes? Will ya pass da salt?" asked Mush politely. She picked up the shaker and handed it to him. He grinned as her fingers brushed his. He set the salt down and didn't use it.**

**            "What'd ya have 'er pass it fer if ya ain't gonna use it?" Jack, the only one to notice, asked.**

**            "I jus' wanted ta have an excuse ta touch 'er hand," Mush explained, as if this should have been the most obvious thing in the world. Ocean Eyes blushed as she looked down at her plate, and Kid Blink flushed with anger. Mush saw the look in Kid Blink's eyes and decided to tone it down a little, at least for a while.**

**            Pie Eater came in then, wiping sweat from his forehead. Melody nudged Chance and pointed him out. Race followed her finger. "Why's ya pointin' at Pie Eateh?" he wondered, eating his sandwich with ferocity, as if he hadn't eaten in a week.**

**            "Very nice," Chance said to Ocean Eyes, ignoring Race's question. "I'se guess I'se seen 'im aroun', but I neveh knew 'is name."**

**            "Huh?" said Kid Blink, wondering what was going on.**

**            "Hey, what are you talkin' about, huh?" Mush asked, sounding a little hurt. Just because Kid Blink was clueless as to his sister's admirations didn't mean Mush was, too. He had noticed the night before when Ocean Eyes would sneak peaks over at the next table, but just KNEW that he was more charming than Pie Eater. He wondered why Ocean Eyes was so attracted to Pie Eater over himself.**

**            "Is you tryin' ta tell me somethin'?" Race asked, upset as he stared at Chance.**

**            Chance burst into giggles. "Naw, Race! I still loves only you." She kissed him teasingly. "We'se jus' checkin' out prospects fer Ocean Eyes heah."**

**            "Pie Eateh, huh?" Race said, his face clearing and a smile taking over. "'E's a nice fella. I'se t'ink you'd make a cute couple." He turned in his chair. "HEY, PIE EATEH! COME EAT WIT' US!"**

**            Pie Eater raised his eyebrows. He was sitting at a table with Snoddy and Boots. "T'anks, Race, but I'se sittin' wit'—"**

**            "Aw, bring 'em wit ya!" Race yelled, shaking his head. "Golly, it's hard woik gettin' people ta do what ya want 'em to, ain't it?"**

**            "Not if you'se gots da right woids," Jack said with a smile. "Leave dis all ta me, goils."**

**            "Jack, don't!" Kid Blink said angrily.**

**            "Yeah, Jack, don't!" Mush agreed, but for different reasons. As Pie Eater, Snoddy, and Boots joined the table, Mush turned his best puppy-dog face on Ocean Eyes.**

**            "I'se believe you boys know Ocean Eyes?" Jack said, speaking to the three of them but looking only at Pie Eater.**

**            "Yeah, we'se met," Pie Eater answered uneasily. He wasn't much one for social events—he'd rather go for walks by himself. He liked all the newsies at the table, he was just not close with them. And being within such a close proximity of the beauty of Ocean Eyes was enough to make his lungs close up and his heart beat faster. He looked at Snoddy—his closest friend—for help. Snoddy shrugged.**

**            "How is ya, Pie Eateh?" Ocean Eyes asked, her light turquoise eyes resting on his chocolate brown ones. He thought to himself furiously, 'It's okay, Pie Eateh… breathe… breathe…'**

**            "I'se a'right," he heard himself answer. "An' you?" 'Dere, dat wasn't so bad!' he thought to himself cheerfully.**

**            She just smiled. "I'se betteh, t'anks." His heart fluttered. Better? Was she bad before? Was she better from yesterday, or better now that he was at the table? He tried to make himself stop thinking, because it was going to drive him crazy.**

**            "So, Pie Eateh, how was yer sellin' dis moinin'?" Jack asked lightly, keeping the conversation rolling.**

**            "Ah, I'se had betteh," Pie Eater answered honestly. At least with the topic on selling papes, he was more confident.**

**            "Ya know what? I'se had Ocean Eyes along wit' me dis moinin', an' I sweah, she's da best selleh I'se ever seen who ain't been a newsie fer yeahs!" Jack said.**

**            Ocean Eyes stared at him. She hadn't gone selling with him that morning—she'd walked around with Kid Blink and Melody. Kid Blink was staring at Jack in confusion, too. But luckily, Race had caught on.**

**            "Oh yeah, Jackie Boy," he said, and now that he was finished with lunch, picked up his cigar and waved it around like a baton, "I'se noticed dat you was done a lot soonah dan yestahday."**

**            "Pie Eateh, maybe you should take along Ocean Eyes dis aftahnoon," Jack suggested. "She's a great selleh. Dat is…" He turned to Kid Blink and used his best weapon. His eyes glinted maliciously. "… if Blink TRUSTS you enough to let you walk wit' his sistah."**

**            Kid Blink just stared at Jack, unable to believe he'd played that card. If Kid Blink said no and insisted that Alex stay with him, then he'd be saying he didn't trust Pie Eater, AND that he was selfish. But if he said yes, he'd be playing into Jack's hands, and maybe even losing his little sister.**

**            "So whaddya say, Blink?" asked Race, his eyes looking as evil as Jack's.**

**            Kid Blink turned to his sister. She opened her eyes wide and stared at him, and HER eyes were begging him to let her go. He was torn. She WAS his little sister, and he'd do anything in the world to make her happy—except this. He'd made up his mind to tell Pie Eater no, and had just looked over, when—**

**            Pie Eater stood. "Sorry, but dat's okay," he mumbled. "I'se t'ink I'll sell on me own dis aftahnoon." He pushed in the chair and walked quickly from the restaurant.**

**            "Damn," said Chance. "Dis is hardeh dan it looked."**

**            Pie Eater walked (okay, ran) down the street, hoping to make such a clean getaway that no one could catch him, not even Snoddy. When he got to Central Park, he slowed, and, chest heaving from the exercise, walked to Sheep Meadow. He lay down in the grass and closed his eyes.**

**            He wished he was more like Mush, able to let girls know when he liked them. Able to calmly mutter charming phrases, and manipulate words to gain their hearts. But just the thought of having to make a whole afternoon's worth of conversation with Ocean Eyes was enough to make his sweat glands burst from overproduction. No matter how much he wished, he knew he could never be like Mush. That just wasn't him. He heard the sound of someone falling onto the ground beside him, and knew it was Snoddy— nobody else cared enough about him to follow. "I screwed up," he told his best friend. "Gawd, why can't I jus' talk ta her? Let 'er know how I feel about 'er?" He opened his eyes and stared up at the clouds. "An' it's not like it'd be foreveh or anythin', even if she hates me—Blink's sendin' 'er back home dis weekend anyway. Why am I so scared?" He waited for his friend's response.**

**            When it didn't come, he rolled on his side and looked over. Ocean Eyes was lying next to him.**

**            He was so surprised, he let out a little shriek.**

**            She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Continue?" she said.**

**            "Gawd, I'se sorry, Ocean Eyes—I didn't mean it—I thought you was Snoddy—I wouldn' a said dose t'ings—oh, Gawd—if you hate me, den I'll jus'—"**

**            Ocean Eyes just laughed. Pie Eater grew quiet and listened to it—her laugh was beautiful. Just like everything else about her. She caught his eye and smiled. "I'se likes you too, Pie Eateh," she said softly.**

**            "You—you do's?" he said, shocked. He'd never heard of any girls liking him before—he supposed because he was too shy.**

**            She nodded. "A lot."**

**            "But what abou' Mush?" he couldn't help but ask.**

**            She shook her head. "Mush is a'right, but e's too much of a tease. You seem so—grounded. So real." She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.**

**            "But, Mush could—" Pie Eater started again.**

**            Ocean Eyes looked over and gave him her best look of doubt. "Does this answer yer question?" she asked, then leaned down and softly kissed him. Pie Eater kissed her back, enjoying her massaging lips and then, tongue.**

**            Until a shadow fell over them. Pie Eater looked up, a delirious expression of happiness on his face—and was immediately greeted with a fist.**

**            "NOBODY LAYS NO HAND ON ME SISTAH!" roared Kid Blink, grabbing Ocean Eyes by the wrist and pulling her off the ground, then going again for Pie Eater. Ocean Eyes screamed as Kid Blink punched and punched, and threw herself at her brother.**

**            "STOP! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around her brother's waist and pulling him backwards with all her might. "LEAVE HIM BE! CHRISTIAN MICHAEL—"**

**            She burst into tears and ran from the park, looking for someone, anyone, stronger than she was who could pull Kid Blink off of Pie Eater. She found Snoddy and Mush talking and laughing not far away. "Help! Help!" she said.**

**            "Ocean Eyes? Wha's wrong?" Mush asked, concern raising his brow.**

**            "CHRISTIAN! He's punchin' Pie Eatah an' I can't get 'im offa him…"**

**            "C'mon," Snoddy said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along as he and Mush took off running in the direction she'd come in.**

**            "Dey're in Central Park," she sobbed. "Dat meadow, I forget what it's called…"**

**            "Sheep Meadow?" suggested Snoddy. "Dat's wheah Pie Eateh always goes ta when he's feelin' down…"**

**            Ocean Eyes could no longer speak, only nodded her head in agreement as she wailed through her tears.**

**            Kid Blink was still going at it, but he was crying by now, too. He just kept yelling at Pie Eater never to touch his sister again, but was only hitting half-heartedly now. Mush easily pulled him off. Snoddy bent next to his best friend, whose face was covered in blood. He glared up at Kid Blink. "Well, 'e's still breathin'," he said. "But Gawd knows fer how long." He turned back to his friend, who was unconscious. "We'se can't afford no doctah. Le's jus' get 'im back to da Lodging House and see what Kloppman says." He and Mush picked up Pie Eater between them. Mush held Pie Eater's upper torso, and Snoddy carried his best friend's legs under one arm. The other one went protectively around Ocean Eyes, who walked beside him.**

**            Kid Blink walked next to Ocean Eyes, but she turned to him angrily. "You ain't me bruddah," she told him. "An' don' you come walkin' wit' us to da Lodgin' House. You beat 'im up fer no reason! Christian, I was da one who kissed HIM! An' you jus'—you jus'—" She couldn't finish the thought, she was so disgusted, only turned and caught up with the solemn party leaving the park. Kid Blink stared after them in disbelief. How had all this happened to him?**

****Copyright © 2002 Mondie****


	3. The Hardest Thing

**OE Chapter 3 - The Hardest Thing**

**"I can't let you see what you mean to me / When my hands are tied and my heart's not free / We're not meant to be / It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do / To turn around and walk away / Pretending I don't love you." - 98****°******

**            Pie Eater groaned as he woke up in his normal bed. His bed, in fact, was the only thing that felt normal – his face felt like it was on fire, his legs seared with pain, he couldn't open one of his eyes…**

**            "Is you okay?" He forced his one eye open and looked up into the concerned face of Ocean Eyes. He let a smile flicker on his lips before realizing it hurt too much. He groaned again. "Shh," she told him softly, wetting a rag with cool water and laying it across his seemingly raw forehead. "Jus' rest. I'll still be heah when ya wake up latah." He obeyed her words and happily slipped back into sleep.**

**            When he next woke, he felt immensely better. He rose to a half-sitting position and looked around the empty bunk room. Well, not completely empty…. He smiled, looking at Ocean Eyes, who was sitting by the open window. The sunlight was streaming in, and shimmered off her light brown hair. She was wearing a white blouse and a dark blue skirt, and looked exactly like an angel that Pie Eater had once seen in a children's book when he was younger. She turned and saw that he was awake and her face broke into a large grin. "You'se betteh," she said, bounding across the room.**

**            "Wha'… wha' happened ta me?" he asked her. "Me face hoits like da devil hisself…"**

**            She lowered her eyes, and her expression became clouded. "Me bruddah soaked ya. Don' ya remembeh?"**

**            "Naw," he answered. "Was it really bad?"**

**            At first she wouldn't meet his eyes; when she did, it was only to nod once, quickly, sharply. He could see that this event was causing her great personal stress and didn't press it further.**

**            "Well, den," he said as cheerfully as he could. "How da I look?"**

**            "Like da devil hisself," she said, re-using his words. He laughed. She was much more somber as she lovingly touched his sore face. "I can' believe me own bruddah… Gawd, Christian," she murmured, as if Kid Blink was in the room. "How could ya? How?"**

**            "Aw, 'e was jus' bein' ovah-protective," Pie Eater told her. "I'd be da same way, if you was MY lil sistah. I'd wan' ya fallin' for da bes' boy in town— not anudda newsie."**

**            "Oh, but 'e can't change da way me heart is feelin'," Ocean Eyes murmured, bending over his bedside and tenderly tucking back a lock of his dark hair.**

**            "Wha's goin' on?" an angry voice said, and the two of them looked over guiltily. Kid Blink stood in the doorway of the Lodging House bunk room, and his eye was filled with flame, which was usual nowadays. "Alex, I'se tol' ya not ta come heah no mores!"**

**            "Shut yer mouth, Christian!" she retorted, standing and putting her hands on her hips. "I'se… I'se love him!"**

**            Kid Blink's frown seemed to settle even further. Pie Eater shrunk back in his sheets. Kid Blink marched over and grabbed his sister's arm. "Neveh!" he told her forcefully. "Neveh, eveh!"**

**            "Neveh what?" she asked tauntingly, snatching her arm back.**

**            "Neveh fall fer a newsie!" he said desperately, and she could see how hurt he was in his expression. "Ya need ta get married ta some rich fella who can provoide for ya. No newsie is good enough fer me sistah!"**

**            "How can you say dat?" she asked, and a tear danced down her cheek. "You're a newsie, an' you know damn well as good as anibody dat wheneveh I'se in trouble, you'se always dere ta help me. Pie Eateh wouldn' hoit me, Christian!" It was her turn to plead. She said pointedly, "Jus' like you wouldn'."**

**            Kid Blink stared at her, and shook his head. "No newsie fer you. Now come on." He grabbed her arm again and tried to force her out of the room; again, she pulled her arm loose and stood defiantly next to Pie Eater's side.**

**            "Blink, you'se know me," Pie Eater hesitantly spoke up. "We'se friends. I'd neveh hoit 'er, you know dat! Don' you?"**

**            Kid Blink just stared at him, then glared at his sister, whose turquoise eyes begged with his heart. "Well, don' come beggin' ta me when you'se all hoit an' cryin' an' such. Cuz you an' me, we ain't related no mores. We ain' brudda an' sistah no mores. I ain't gonna put me life on da line tryin' ta save an ungrateful WENCH like you." He turned on his heel and left the room.**

**            This time Ocean Eyes really did break down, and sobbed for a good half an hour on the side of Pie Eater's bed. He held her hand and noticed all the bruises up and down his arms as he did so. One thing he had to grant Kid Blink— the guy didn't leave a job undone.**

**            The next day, Ocean Eyes and Pie Eater ventured from the Lodging House. They made their way (slowly, because of Pie Eater's injuries) to Tibby's.**

**            Before they got there, Tibby's was already hopping. All the guys had noticed Kid Blink's cool attitude towards Pie Eater the night before, and now in the diner, all the girls were hearing about it too.**

**            Chance sat snuggled in Racetrack's arms, breathing in his cigar-y scent, as she listened to the thrilling story again. "What'd she do when ya punched 'im?" she asked Kid Blink.**

**            Kid Blink glared at her. "I'se ain' talkin' about dat lazy bum an' his goil!" he said, for about the hundredth time. So Mush continued the story as best he could.**

**            "An' DEN, his sistah came an' found—" Mush said, as the door to Tibby's burst open and a very bruised and painful Pie Eater and a very beautiful Ocean Eyes tumbled in, laughing about something.**

**            Kid Blink stood up on his chair. "Stop da story, Mush." Looking up at his friend, who was now towering over everyone at the restaurant, Mush obeyed. Everyone quieted as they looked up at Kid Blink. His face was set in a frown. "I'se jus' wanted ta let you all know," he started calmly, looking around at all his friends, "Dat I'se don' got no sistah."**

**            Ocean Eyes gasped a little and stared at Kid Blink. Pie Eater's grip around her shoulders intensified.**

**            "She's been killed," Kid Blink continued, "An' I'se don' wanna heah no more talk about 'er. Ya heah?" His eye skipped around the restaurant, finally landing straight on his little sister's big turquoise two. "I'se used ta love 'er very much," he said, still staring hatefully at her. "Den she killed 'erself."**

**            "Stop dis! Stop it, Christian! STOP!" Ocean Eyes shouted, wrenching free of Pie Eater's grip and running to her brother's chair. Her face was shiny with tears. "I'se do whateveh ya wan'," she said solemnly, hanging her head. "Don' be upset wit' me, please. I can' take it." She threw her arms around his legs and hugged them, wetting his leg with her tears.**

**            "What if I'se tell ya ta date Mush?" Kid Blink asked haltingly. Mush brightened at the statement.**

**            Ocean Eyes peered up at him. "Den Mush is me beau," she said, closing her eyes in pain. She couldn't bear to look at Pie Eater.**

**            "Fine, den. If you'se court wit' Mush an' neveh speak ta Pie Eateh again, den I'se be you's bruddah again, an' I'se won' send ya home."**

**            Ocean Eyes bit her lower lip hard enough to taste her metallic blood. She snuck a look over her shoulder at Pie Eater, who was still in the doorway, waiting for her decision along with the rest of the diner. She looked over at Mush, who had a hopeful smile on his face. She looked at Chance and Melody, whose mouths were open with the hugeness of this decision. Last, she looked up at Kid Blink, and said quietly, "I'll do it."**

**            Kid Blink jumped from his chair and hugged his little sister, happy to have won his battle. Ocean Eyes tried to smile as she dried her tears, but her heart broke when she heard the light ringing of the bell in the restaurant's door, and turned to see that Pie Eater had left and that Snoddy was making a fast exit after him. Snoddy's expression was one of disappointment. Ocean Eyes pushed the thought of Pie Eater's hurt away and hugged Kid Blink back. He was, after all, her big brother. And it wouldn't do to disobey him.**

**            Pie Eater walked quickly out of the restaurant. He thought about going to Sheep Meadow but decided instead to head over to Spot Conlon's bridge. He sat on the pier, which was devoid of newsies at this, dinner-hour, and stared down at the gloomy water.**

**            "Jesus, kid, what happened to ya face?" came a familiar voice with a harsh Brooklyn accent. Pie Eater looked over at Spot Conlon. Even though he was two years older and a head taller than Spot, it was understandable that he should know Spot's name while Spot had no clue of himself. And the sight of Spot was enough to make any shy newsie tremble with fear.**

**            "Blink soaked me," he said quietly, staring back out at the water.**

**            "Why?" Spot asked, standing next to him but not lowering himself to Pie Eater's level by sitting down. He leaned on his cane, interested. He'd never heard of Kid Blink beating up a fellow newsie before.**

**            "It's a big mess," Pie Eater answered, not wanting to go into details. "Jus' toins out dat Blink don' trus' nobody but he's bes' friend wit' his sistah."**

**            "Ah, yeah, Jack an' Mush was tellin' me about dat goil," Spot said knowingly, looking out at the water, too. "So Mush got her, den?"**

**            Pie Eater could only nod.**

**            "Say, what's yer name, kid?" Spot asked.**

**            "Pie Eateh," Pie Eater answered.**

**            "An' you'se from Manhattan?"**

**            "Well, currently," Pie Eater answered. "I'se don' know how much longah I can stay dere. I won' be able ta handle havin' ta see Mush an' Ocean Eyes tagedda. An' who knows when Blink'll eveh foigive me."**

**            "Stan' up an' give me a spit-shake like a noimal poison," Spot commanded. Pie Eater did as he was told, standing and spitting on his hand.**

**            Spot looked up at him and nodded. "I'se t'ink dat, if you'se need a place, Brooklyn would be da poifect place fer a strong fella like youself. You'se welcome heah if you don' like Manhattan no moah. An' ya should be grateful, too—Spot Conlon don' jus' invite nobody ta join his Brooklyn newsies."**

**            "T'ank ya, Spot," Pie Eater said softly. He loved Manhattan, but knew that this is where he'd end up.**

**            "Speak up, boy!" Spot commanded. "If you'se gonna be a Brooklyn newsie, you'se gotta be da toughes', an' da stronges', an' you'se gotta keep yer head up. So Blink hates ya, so you'se goil toined on ya. NONE A DAT MATTAHS NO MOAH!"**

**            "T'ANK YA, SPOT!" Pie Eater shouted, and his voice echoed back. He laughed a little. Spot found himself smiling, too.**

**            "I'se betteh be gettin' back," Pie Eater said a moment later. "Dat is, I'se gotsta pack all me items if I'se gonna move in heah in Brooklyn."**

**            Spot's face broke out into a grin. "Dat's da spirit! I'll wait heah for ya. Dat way I kin show you wheah da Lodgin' House is. You do gots money, right?"**

**            "What Manhattan newsie wouldn'?" Pie Eater shot back, a twinkle in his eye.**

**            Spot looked taken aback. "Jesus! If I'da known you was gonna toin nasty…" He laughed. "Go on! Get you'se stuff!"**

**            Pie Eater jogged back to Manhattan. He saw Mush, Kid Blink, and Ocean Eyes standing on a corner. None of them noticed him. He lifted his chin defiantly as Mush kissed Ocean Eyes' cheek. His heart was heavy as he grabbed all of his stuff, but as soon as he walked back over to where Spot stood expectantly, it felt lighter than he could ever remember. 'So long, Manhattan…'**

****Copyright © 2002 Mondie****


	4. Crash And Burn

**OE Chapter 4 - Crash And Burn**

**"I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you / It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold." - Savage Garden**

**            The next morning, when Chance shook her awake, Ocean Eyes wished she could just stay in the bunk. She didn't know how she could handle facing Pie Eater and not talking to him. And how could she ever explain to him her need to have her brother's approval?**

**            Christian had left home when she was six. He had been eight. Their father was a drunk and their mother a coward, which did not equal wonderful parenting. Up until his departure, Christian had BEEN a father to her. It was he who made sure she was clothed, bathed, fed. He insisted that she go to school, while he worked two low-paying jobs (low-paying because he was so young, the bosses took advantage of him) just so the family could keep their dilapidated house. Whenever their dad came home drunk (which was often), Christian would lay over top of her to protect her from his drunken, stinging blows. When he'd left, she had been in hysterics, night and day, until one day he finally wrote, saying he'd found work, better work than he'd ever had before: as a newsie. He kept in touch with her, and the letters that he sent were the only thing that kept her sane as she grew older and her father's ferocity grew stronger. One night he'd finally beaten her mother to death, and Alexandra had lay, paralyzed with fear, until the next morning, when she'd written to Christian as soon as she could. He'd said that if she ever needed to escape for a week or so, to come visit him. So that's what she had done. And there was no way she could abandon her sweet brother now. He'd done too much for her for her to be so selfish.**

**            She needn't have worried about Pie Eater, for as soon as she stepped onto the street, she could feel the buzz of gossip. "Didja heah?" "Heah what?" "Pie Eateh!" "Blink?" There were whispers all around, and Ocean Eyes shivered as eyes followed her.**

**            She found Mush before long, and he grabbed her hand. "Wha's goin' on?" she asked him, barely above a whisper. She hoped to God that Christian hadn't beaten Pie Eater to death the night before or anything.**

**            "Ya didn' heah yet?" Mush asked, looking at her in concern, not sure how she would handle the news. "Pie Eateh left las' night. No one knows wheah he wen' off ta. It wouldn' be so strange it if were Jack or Race, but Pie Eateh? …'E didn' even tell SNODDY where 'e was goin'."**

**            Ocean Eyes worked hard to not let her emotions show, though her heart was breaking from worry and fear. She was MUSH'S girl now, and she knew that she had to start acting like it. "Dat's too bad," she said loftily. "Le's go, shall we?"**

**            Mush looked at her in surprise, then shrugged. "Okay wit' me," he answered. He proudly led her through the streets, while his female admirers looked on in sorrow. Ocean Eyes could feel Snoddy's hate-filled stare, but she didn't lower her head, only pretended to be fascinated in everything Mush said.**

**            Mush was delighted by this attention, though a bit baffled how she could turn from Pie Eater so quickly. He knew that Kid Blink had blackmailed Ocean Eyes into the relationship; however, he knew that she would grow to love him, and had no doubt in their compatibility. HOW she got into his arms wasn't his concern; it was how to get her to stay there that really mattered.**

**            Pie Eater woke up stiffly that morning. The mattresses were torture in the Brooklyn Lodging House. His stiff back aggravated him almost as much as the fact that his sores still hurt from the beating he'd gotten from Kid Blink. He jumped out of bed and walked over to the washroom. Spot was the only other person awake. He'd also been the last one to fall asleep the night before, sitting watch as everyone else slowly drifted to dreamland. Pie Eater found himself wondering if the leader had even slept at all.**

**            Spot dried his hands on a towel and looked up. "Ah, you'se awake," he greeted. "How was yer sleep?"**

**            Pie Eater tried to think of a cheerful answer, but only grunted. "Da woist night of me life," he said, dunking his whole head in the wash basin and emerging sopping wet. Spot laughed.**

**            "Good. We don' want no pansy for da foist day as a Brooklyn newsie," Spot answered. "Dem bruises is startin' ta shine up REAL nice dere, Pie Eateh."**

**            Pie Eater looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't even recognizable under the dark brown, black, purple, green and yellow tints that covered his skin. He looked like one big bruise. At least the cut on his lip was healing nicely…**

**            "Speakin' a dat… I'se t'ink ya need a new name." Pie Eater looked up sharply. He had had his newsie name since he'd first arrived in Manhattan at age six, when he'd beaten Ice, the then-leader of the Manhattan newsies, in a pie-eating contest. Spot was thinking deeply, his brow furrowed, as he stared at Pie Eater. "How 'bout… well, we'll jus' call ya Bruise. Since you'se one big walkin' bruise anyhow."**

**            "I dunno…" Pie Eater said, looked worried.**

**            Spot rolled his eyes. "C'mon, ya wimp! Be a man. No one ain't gonna be a-feared a' any newsie whose name is PIE EATEH."**

**            'And they're scared of someone named SPOT?' Pie Eater thought to himself, but held his tongue on that thought and only muttered, "Why would they be a-feared a' me, anyhow?"**

**            Spot just gave him an "are-you-kidding-me" look. "Bruise, we'se BROOKLYN. EVERYONE is a-feared a' us. Today, aftah we sell da papes, we'se gonna toughen yous up. Dat is, unless you'd rathah go back to dem Manhattan flowahs…"**

**            Pie Eater thought about losing Ocean Eyes to Mush at the hands of Blink, and one of his hands clenched into a fist. "No way," he managed to growl.**

**            Spot smiled. "Dat's da spirit."**

**            True to his word, after the morning papers were sold, Spot organized a little get-together, grabbing some of the toughest Brooklyn newsies together to face off with the newly-named Bruise. Every time one of the thugs would come at him—and they were all thugs in Brooklyn, except Spot, which was rather confusing, considering he was the leader—Bruise would imagine that it was Kid Blink, tearing Ocean Eyes from his arms. The thought made him angry, and while he got beat some of the time, he also beat down some, too. As the minutes dragged past, he became a better fighter, watching the opponent's moves to guess their next. Soon he was beating everyone effortlessly. Spot couldn't have been more pleased. As they all headed to lunch, he clapped Bruise on the back and congratulated him.**

**            Coming from Spot Conlon, even the slap was a compliment. The congratulations was not even fathomable.**

**            The days dragged past for both Bruise and Ocean Eyes. As he became adjusted to living a fighting life, she settled into becoming Mush's girl. Mush treated her like a princess, and she loved how hard he tried, for her—but she was pretty sure that even he knew that she missed Pie Eater.**

**            One day, about a month later, Spot decided it was time for a little visit to Manhattan. He tried to discourage Bruise from accompanying him, but Bruise had to prove to himself that Ocean Eyes was no longer his—so he could forget about her. When the time came, Spot, Bruise, and two other Brooklyn newsies named Travel and Fever walked over to Manhattan.**

**            The Manhattan newsies were just coming out of Tibby's when Jack spotted… Spot. **A/N: Sorry, didn't mean to be redundant. LOL** He yelled a greeting, and the other newsies turned to say hi, too.**

**            Snoddy let out a snort of surprise at seeing Bruise, and Mush tried to hide him from Ocean Eyes' view. She peeked around him and gasped.**

**            His face, which had always before been covered in a shy smile, now settled into a hard grimace. He had on a new shirt and trousers, and both showed off his newly-acquired muscles that had been obtained from all the practice fighting. He had thrown away his old cap and kerchief and his hair was two inches longer. His hard eyes sought out Ocean Eyes, and when he found her in the crowd, Mush's arm firmly snaking across her shoulder, he nodded to himself. Then he trained his eyes on nothing and made sure not to make eye contact with anybody.**

**            The sight of him made Ocean Eyes almost cry out. Tears formed in her eyes, and she watched Snoddy walk over.**

**            Snoddy was completely shocked. "What're ya doin'?" he asked, picking at the new collar of Bruise's shirt. "What happened to ya, Pie Eateh?"**

**            The name seemed to jolt Bruise; he broke his promise to himself and looked over. "Da name is Bruise," he said coldly. Snoddy's eyes were searching his face, not believing.**

**            "We all t'ought you killed yaself or… or somethin'!" Snoddy exclaimed, now filled with joy that his friend was alive. He went to hug him.**

**            "Well, den, you obviously ain't mournin' enough," Bruise answered. Snoddy paused, uncertain. Bruise reached out and grabbed his shirt, then in a flash had Snoddy down on the ground. "Dere. You kin woiship me from down dere." He looked with scorn on his best friend.**

**            Spot let out a laugh, and Fever and Travel grinned at each other.**

**            "Listen, Spot, wha's da meanin' a dis?" Jack demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.**

**            "We'se jus' come ta say hello, Jackie Boy," Spot answered loftily. "Can't we do dat?"**

**            "Not da way you do it," Jack answered. "Wha's da meanin' a' showin' up wit' one a me newsies, huh?"**

**            "He ain't one a ya newsies no mores, Jack," Spot answered, suddenly serious. "You'se heah in Manhattan treated 'im like DOIT, an' now 'e's one a MY newsies."**

**            Snoddy climbed up off the ground with the help of Jack. "Yeah, well, he's jus' a chicken," Snoddy said, staring at his friend. "Why else'd he run away when somethin' gets a lil hard?"**

**            For a moment, Bruise's manner faltered—he knew that Snoddy had never done anything to him but be a friend. He thought about apologizing. But that wasn't Brooklyn's way—because no matter what, Brooklyn was never wrong. Never.**

**            But Snoddy saw the momentary lapse in his friend's face. He gave a triumphant shout. "Dey don' gotcha all da way yet, Pie Eateh! You'se still partly heah. You'se heart will always be heah in Manhattan."**

**            NOW Bruise had reason to be mad. He threw Snoddy to the ground again. "DA… NAME… IS… BRUISE," he said angrily. "An' me heart? Me heart was taken out and trampled on by dat goil oveh dere. So if you'se wants ta talk abou' hearts, go talk ta her. An' tell 'er ta GIVE MINE BACK." He glared around.**

**            Melody, who was now dating Kid Blink, put her arms around his waist and stared at Pie Eater. She remembered the quiet, shy boy who'd never given lip to anyone, who just wanted to sell his papes and keep his bed in the Lodging House. She looked up at her boyfriend, who was rigid with the urge to hurt Pie Eater, but was restraining himself. How in the world had her sweet Kid Blink caused such a chain of hurt and change in Pie Eater? Kid Blink looked down at her and tried to smile, but the same question was weighing heavily in his own heart. Had he caused all this pain? He looked around for Mush and Alex, to make himself believe that he'd done the right thing. Alex had her face buried in Mush's jacket. Kid Blink smiled to himself a little, glad he'd at least done one thing right—until Alex lifted her head. He then realized with a jerk that she wasn't hiding in Mush's jacket so that he could protect her from the scene. She was hiding because she was scared of Pie Eater. And, as her eyes flickered to Kid Blink, he realized that she was scared of himself, too. He had made his own little sister afraid of him.**

****Copyright © 2002 Mondie****


	5. What A Girl Wants

**OE Chapter 5 - What A Girl Wants**

**"They say if you love something let it go / If it comes back, it's yours / That's how you know that / It's for keeps and it's for sure." - Christina Aguilera**

**            "Jus' get outta heah, Spot," Jack said coolly, then turned to leave. He was disgusted with the leader of Brooklyn, and couldn't believe that Spot—who had ALWAYS been friendly with him—would come back to rub THIS in his face. He shook his head in scorn.**

**            "Hey, nobody walks away from Brooklyn!" Bruise shouted, and Jack's head snapped up as he halted, his back to him. He pivoted slowly, until he was staring Bruise down.**

**            Bruise kept his eyes hard and unfeeling, and knew that there was no way Jack Kelly could fight him. Jack was all talk. He was tricky, but he played by the rules. And Bruise was very good at breaking those rules AND the jerks who chose to keep them.**

**            "I made ya a newsie, Pie Eateh," Jack said, ignoring Bruise's new name. "I'se da one dat trained ya. I'se made you GREAT!"**

**            "No you didn'!" Bruise said, looking disgusted. "Ya came ta Manhattan two yeahs afteh I was alrea'y heah. You'se jus' took oveh. But den again, ya prolly didn' even notice tha I was heah. No one eveh noticed I was heah!" he shouted, staring at all the Manhattan newsies, most of which looked dreadfully, angrily back at him. "Snoddy was really da on'y true friend I ever had!" Snoddy's fists, which he'd been clenching in the air, slowly relaxed down to his side. "An'… an' Ocean Eyes," Bruise said softly, but wouldn't look at her. "Until someone I t'ought was me friend decided I'se not good enough fer 'er."**

**            Kid Blink suddenly felt ashamed, something he didn't feel often. "It's not that it's jus' you," he began apologetically. "Nobody could ever be good enough fer me sistah."**

**            "Oh, so why did ya tell 'er ta become Mush's goil?" Bruise taunted. He shook his head in disgust. "No one's good enough fer 'er… unless 'e happens ta be you'se bes' friend. You'se all hypacrites oveh heah. At leas' in Brooklyn, I'se know where I'se stand."**

**            "In da barnyard wit' da pigs?" Jack said coldly, his eyes like ice. The other Manhattan newsies laughed.**

**            Fever cracked his knuckles threateningly and stepped forward; Bruise held him back. "Jackie Boy is mine," he said, narrowing his eyes. Before Jack had time to think, Bruise had leapt.**

**            The two went down on the ground, rolling in the dust. Ocean Eyes screamed. Kid Blink finally let out his anger at Bruise's coolness and refusal of his apology, and jumped into the brawl. Skittery and Itey joined in as well. Fever and Travel went to help Bruise, but Spot held them back, a manic glint in his eye. Ocean Eyes wondered why the Brooklyn leader would let one of his newsies suffer so.**

**            The dust began to pick up, and though the odds were terribly stacked, Bruise seemed to be holding his own. Soon Skittery and Itey were back out, blood gushing from various places on their body, both moaning horribly. Jack couldn't even muster the strength to crawl back to the sides; he just lay in the dust and hoped to God that no one would trample him. Then it was just Kid Blink versus Bruise.**

**            "Why was you so against me?" Bruise shouted, his face twisted in anger.**

**            "Because… I'se don' know!" Kid Blink shouted back. Bruise jumped at him and punched him in the jaw, then in the stomach.**

**            "STOP!" screamed Ocean Eyes, sobbing.**

**            "I neveh woulda hoit 'er!" Bruise yelled, kicking at Kid Blink's shins. Kid was now doubled over in pain, and when he looked up, Bruise noticed the blood coming from a gash on his forehead. The blood gushed forth and covered Kid Blink's entire face, as if he were wearing red make-up.**

**            "I… I know!" Kid Blink shouted back, tears of frustration and pain leaking from his eye and mixing with the blood as Bruise grabbed his arm and twisted it back.**

**            "Den why'd ya say dat? Huh?" Bruise shouted, letting go of the arm but pulling at Kid Blink's hair. Kid howled in pain.**

**            "Jesus! I don' know!" Kid Blink shouted, as Bruise again hit him in the face.**

**            "STOP IT! PIE EATEH! NO MOAH!" shouted Ocean Eyes from the side. Nobody listened.**

**            "Dat… ain'… good… enough!" screamed Bruise, accenting every word with another punch at Kid Blink.**

**            "I'se jus' didn' wan' me sistah datin' no Jew!" Kid Blink finally shouted.**

**            Bruise stopped at once, and just stared at Kid Blink. "Huh?" he said, dumbfounded.**

**            Kid Blink clutched at his head, feeling lightheaded. "I'se didn' wan' 'er datin' a Jew," he repeated, quieter as the world's colors grew more purple and the sounds began to get fuzzy and sound far away.**

**            "But I ain't Jewish," Bruise said in confusion as Kid Blink slumped to the ground.**

**            In an instant, Ocean Eyes had run over. She bent over her fallen brother's body, then stood up next to her former beau. Her beautiful eyes were alight with fire. "YOU HOIT HIM!" she screamed, and punched and kicked at him until Mush came and gently carried her away. Specs helped Jack. Dutchy and Snoddy picked up Kid Blink, and Snoddy just glared at Bruise as he left.**

**            "I'SE CAN'T BELIEVE I'SE USED TA LOVE YOU!" shouted Ocean Eyes as Mush carried her. She screamed obscenities at him until she was out of sight.**

**            Spot chuckled. "Neveh a dull day in Manhattan," he said cheerfully, as if all of the day's activities had been normal. He didn't register that Bruise's open-mouthed stare wasn't because of his first well-fought victory against another group of newsies, but because of the fact that Kid Blink had banned his sister from dating him for NO REASON.**

**            'A Jew?' The thought raced through his head all day, even at the celebration dinner Spot held for him that night, in honor of the fight. 'Why 'id 'e t'ink me's a Jew?'**

**            "Wha's on you'se mind, cricket?" Spot asked. He had heard a few days ago some shop owner calling an apprentice "grasshopper" and liked it so much, he'd begun calling all his Brooklynites "cricket". It had the same effect as grasshopper, without the pressure of knowing that he stole it from someone else. Above everything, Spot liked to be original.**

**            Bruise just sighed. "Nuttin', Spot," he said quietly. He pretended to be into the festivities, but while his hand was toasting, his mouth singing, his feet dancing, and his eyes twinkling, his brain was thinking. She had looked so beautiful. He hadn't realized how much he'd been missing her.**

*****

**            "Whaddya mean, ya miss 'im?!" Melody asked incredulously that night, raising her eyebrows at Ocean Eyes. "'e beat up you'se bloody bruddah!"**

**            Chance gave a laugh. "Bloody? 'E was covered in blood? … Aw, c'mon, dat was a good pun dat she had!"**

**            "Hey, t'anks!" answered Melody. Ocean Eyes didn't even acknowledge their chatter. She was staring dreamily into space.**

**            "Mush is terrific," she said softly, so softly that the other two girls had to lean in to hear what she was saying. "But he isn't Pie Eateh."**

**            "Yeah, well, dat boy taday wasn't Pie Eateh, eiddah," answered Melody. "Pie Eateh wouldn' a beat up NOBODY. Gawd, I wish 'e didn' go ta Brooklyn…"**

**            "But how 'bout dat stupid bruddah a' yours?" Chance asked, peeking at Ocean Eyes. "Ferbiddin' ya ta see Pie Eateh, when it toins out dat Pie Eateh ain't even Jewish!"**

**            "Hey, dat stupid bruddah a' hoirs is MY man," Melody protested. She was highly protective of Kid Blink.**

**            "Waddn' it stupid a him, though?" Chance said.**

**            Melody nodded. "But dat don' mean ya should make fun a him!" she cried righteously.**

**            That was the one piece of information that Ocean Eyes had refused to receive in her brain. She didn't want to admit that her brother had done something totally uncalled for. When one devotes her life to her brother's wishes, one often does not want to hear that he has been wrong. She bit her lip and let a few tears fall silently once the lights were off and the candles blown out. She wished she could take back time, and ask Christian herself why he wouldn't let her see Pie Eater. She could have assured him that Pie Eater wasn't Jewish, and then it wouldn't be a big deal … and she'd still be with Pie Eater. The tears fell faster as she realized that with one simple question, so much could've been prevented.**

**            Ocean Eyes' tide came in and out as she cried off and on until daybreak.**

**            "Snoddy?" she called, once the day was officially rolling. She quickly found him, just shouldering his newly-bought papes.**

**            "Oh, heya, Ocean Eyes," he said, avoiding her stare and trudging to an empty corner.**

**            "Snoddy, don' ya miss 'im?" she asked, tugging on his arm to make him stop moving.**

**            Snoddy's eyes locked on hers. "Who?" he asked simply.**

**            She blinked. "Pie Eateh! Who else would I'se be talkin' about, huh?"**

**            Snoddy stared for a moment. "Yeah. But Pie Eateh's dead now." He began to yell out headlines.**

**            "Snoddy, we could bring 'im back," Ocean Eyes whispered. "Da two a' us. We's was his bes' friends. Da on'y ones 'e eveh trusted. We can' jus' let 'im ruin 'is life oveh dere in Brooklyn!" Her voice shook with passion and she tried to convey to Snoddy just how much this meant to her.**

**            Snoddy shook his head. "'E don' wanna come back, Ocean." His tone was gentle and sweet, as if he were talking to a five-year old. "'E's happy oveh dere in Brooklyn. Who is we ta rob 'im of 'is happiness?"**

**            Ocean Eyes glared at him. "You'se so stubborn! Jus' LIKE 'im! An' jus' like Jack, an' jus' like Christian! Why can't you boys jus' get SMART? Pie Eateh needs ours help, Snoddy! An' you an' me, we's gotsta save 'im. I can't do it alone. I NEED YOU."**

**            Snoddy looked at her, and shook his head. "Sorry, Ocean. It can't be done. Now go an' find Mush an' sell you'se papes, a'right?" He shook his hair from his eyes and turned his back on her.**

**            She fought tears, but did as he said and ran straight to Mush. He had been holding her papers for her. She grabbed the stack from under his arms, and threw them at Mush's feet.**

**            "Whoa! What's you doin'?" Mush asked, picking up the papers for her. "You'se gettin' 'em all doity! You silly goil." He ruffled her hair affectionately, then handed her the papers. Again, she threw them down. He gave her a puzzled look this time, and bent to get them again. The third time the papers landed at his feet, he just stared at her. "Hey! Wha' gives?"**

**            "I'se quittin', Mush," she answered, lifting her chin. "I'se got nothin' ta stay heah for, do I? No. Me bruddah lies ta me, I'se can't sell anyhows, an' da one I love—"**

**            "Da one you love loves you back," said Mush, kissing her cheek and pulling her into a hug. "I'se shure dat I'd be los' widdout you, Ocean Eyes."**

**            This statement only made her begin to cry. "Mush, I ain't talkin' about you!" she wailed. "I'se still love Pie Eateh!"**

**            Mush pulled away quickly, and searched her face, as if sure this was a joke. "But 'e soaked yer bruddah! Yer bruddah ain't out heah sellin' ta-day because you'se BELOVED PIE EATEH soaked 'im! Yer bruddah is hoitin' – bad – an' you STILL love da boy? Wha' abou' me, huh?" He looked hurt.**

**            "I'se sorry, Mush," she said, and indeed she sounded sorry. "I'se didn' wanna hoit ya. But I can' help da way me heart feels."**

**            "It don' mattah," he said, trying to make his tone carefree. He couldn't let a GIRL see how much she meant to him. He DID have his pride.**

**            "Oh, Mush," she said, deeply touched by this for some reason. She tried to hug him, but he pulled away. She watched him as he walked slowly from her. At the end of the street, he threw his remaining papers down and punched a building. Then he turned out of view.**

**            A shadow fell over Ocean Eyes. She hastily wiped at the tears which threatened to leave her eyes. She straightened and looked up.**

**            There was a pause, then at last the person began to speak. "Well, I guess we'se gotta do it alone, den." She looked uncertainly up into his face.**

**            Snoddy, standing before her, let a grin cross his face. He spit on his hand and held it out to her. Ocean Eyes spit on her hand, too. "Da two a' us? How could he resist?" she asked, jokingly. After shaking, she pulled him into a hug, and then did begin to cry.**

**            "Don' worry, Ocean," Snoddy whispered to her. "We'se gonna make it a'right. I promise."**

****Copyright © 2002 Mondie****


	6. I Say A Little Prayer

**OE Chapter 6 - I Say A Little Prayer**

**"I'm combing my hair now / And wondering what dress to wear, now / I say a little prayer for you / Forever, forever you'll stay in my heart / And I will love you / Forever and ever / We never will part / Oh how I love you / Together, together, that's how we must be / To live without you would only be heartbreak for me…" - Aretha Franklin**

**            "Okay." Ocean Eyes smiled at Snoddy. "Now, how d'we get ta Brooklyn?"**

**            "Um… this way, I think," Snoddy answered, leading her off through the streets.**

**            "You THINK?" she repeated. "Don't you know?"**

**            "No. I've never actually been there. Pie Eater and I was always content to stay in Manhattan." Snoddy shrugged. "But I've seen guys head off fer dere, an' dey always go dis way."**

**            "All right," she said reluctantly. "But I wish we had a sure knowledge."**

**            "Too bad Mush left," Snoddy agreed. "He's been to Brooklyn lots of times."**

**            The two set out, and asked directions a few times, and finally found themselves smack dab in the middle of Brooklyn. They were both hungry and tired by this point, but couldn't do anything about it. They just trudged on. Presently they came across a lone newsboy selling his papers.**

**            "Heya," he said eagerly. "Wanna buy a pape?"**

**            "No, thanks," Snoddy said. Ocean Eyes hung back behind him. Snoddy continued, "Why're you out so late in da moinin'?"**

**            The boy dropped his eyes. "I'se was sick las' night, an' I slept in dis moining, so I got a late start. Is you _sure you don't want no pape?"_**

**            "I'se sure. But listen, can you tell us where Spot Conlon is?" Snoddy tried to look inconspicuous as he said this, as if he asked where Spot Conlon was every day, but in all honesty his heart was hammering in his chest. He didn't _want to be in Brooklyn, he didn't __want to be traipsing around with Ocean Eyes, he didn't even want to be looking for Pie Eater. The boy had betrayed him. Why should he stick up for him now? He sighed to himself._**

**            The boy had been looking them over up until this point, as if not certain he should tell the leader's whereabouts. Finally he shrugged. "Go oveh neah da docks. Dere's a wooden shack next to it. Dat's Spot Conlon's newest hangout."**

**            "T'anks. Good luck sellin' you'se papes," Snoddy said, and did a spit-shake with the boy to show he could be trusted. Then he and Ocean Eyes wandered off in the direction the boy pointed.**

**            "Okay, now tell me dis: don' we hate Spot?" Ocean Eyes said quietly (she didn't want any Brooklyn newsie hearing that statement).**

**            "Yeah," agreed Snoddy.**

**            "Den why da hell is we lookin' for 'im?!" she shouted, raising her eyebrows. "Shouldn' we 'uv asked fer 'Bruise'?"**

**            "Spot knows dat Manhattan is mad at Pie Eateh fer leavin' us, right?" Snoddy said. Ocean Eyes nodded. "So 'e's not gonna let 'im jus' go runnin' t'rough da street alone. No, I bets dat where we find Spot, we find Pie Eateh."**

**            Ocean Eyes shook her head. "Maybe I was wrong, Snoddy. Maybe we can't help Pie Eateh. Maybe I'm jus' a stupid goil who should go back to 'er dad an' let 'im beat 'er til she's dead like 'er muddah." And she began to cry.**

**            Snoddy opened his arms and hugged her. "Don' cry, Ocean. Pie Eateh beatin' up Blink was a cry fer help. 'E wants to loin dat we still like 'im. 'E wants ta know dat we's still dere for 'im. An' 'e wants ta know dat you still love 'im. So we've traveled all dis way ta Brooklyn, and damn it, we's gonna find him an' convince 'im ta come back."**

**            Ocean Eyes blinked up at him, and believed him. "A'right," she said, and dried her eyes. "Den le's go find 'im."**

**            They only got lost one more time before finding the shack. Two big thugs outside holding clubs looked at Snoddy and Ocean Eyes threateningly, then seemed to realize that neither of them were much of a risk for Spot Conlon's safety, and let them in.**

**            It took a moment for their eyes to get used to the dim light, for there was only one window in the shack, and it was covered with a yellow piece of fabric to keep out the heat of late summer. "Who's dere?" Spot's voice yelled in annoyance. "I'se didn' have no appoin'ments ta-day."**

**            "Jus' a couple of Manhattan newsies, Spot," said Snoddy, in what he hoped was a careless, casual tone. "We came ta talk ta Pie Eateh. Oh, I mean, Bruise." He swallowed nervously, wondering where these guts had come from, because he certainly hadn't had them the day before.**

**            "Well, I'se don' want none a yous talkin' to 'im. What, did Jackie Boy send ya to beat 'im up?" Spot scowled to himself. "I can't believe I'se used ta be friends wit dat joik…"**

**            "No, Jack didn't send us," Ocean Eyes broke in, and Spot nearly fell off his throne in surprise. "We'se came ourselves, Spot. All we wanna do is talk to 'im."**

**            "Jackie Boy sent a GOIL ta beat up Bruise?" Spot mused aloud to himself. He hadn't been paying attention to Ocean Eyes' plea at all. "Dat's jus' insane! Didn' he see how Bruise screwed up all dem newsies?"**

**            "Wheah is 'e, Spot?" Snoddy asked sternly.**

**            Spot rolled his eyes. "Now why would I tell ya dat? Maybe dis goil heah is some secret weapon Jackie Boy t'ought up ta screw me oveh wit'. No, you can't see 'im."**

**            "But Spot!" shouted Ocean Eyes, rushing forward. She stood before his throne, which was just a chair on a table so that it was high up. "I'se… I'se gotta see 'im."**

**            "Don't you know yer place?" asked a Brooklyn newsie who was standing stiffly beside the table. "Bow befoah da king a Brooklyn, miss!"**

**            She stared at him. "Bow?" she repeated blankly.**

**            "Yes, BOW," the boy said.**

**            She raised her head defiantly. "Da on'y one I bow to is God hisself, an' even dat don' happen too often. I'se ain' _about ta start bowin' ta no NEWSIE, not even 'da great Spot Conlon'." She said the last four words as if they were dripping with ice._**

**            Spot let out a loud guffaw. "Da goil's got spunk!" he cried joyfully. Snoddy breathed a sigh of relief. "Let '_er see Bruise. Da boy stays out heah. I don' trust 'im."_**

**            "But—" Ocean Eyes began.**

**            Snoddy interrupted, "Don' worry abou' it, Ocean! Jus' go! Talk to 'im. Make 'im listen."**

**            "I don' like you," Spot told Snoddy.**

**            Snoddy nodded grimly. "Da feelin's mutual, Conlon."**

**            Spot grimaced in the dark. "Get oudda heah. Stand outside. I'se don' wanna have ta put up wit' you no mores." So Snoddy left the shack, into the hot bright sunshine outside, to wait for Ocean Eyes.**

**            Meanwhile, the sidekick newsie from beside Spot's throne (Mountain was his name, he told her) was leading Ocean Eyes through a door in the back, through a little alley, and into a hidden courtyard. Ocean Eyes was shocked. Newsies were gathered, playing cards and gambling. Mountain left to go back to guard Spot's side. He gave Ocean Eyes a friendly smile before departing, though, which seemed to make her stronger in her mind.**

**            She couldn't find Pie Eater at first, though she searched the faces of everyone. Finally she looked over near the bushes which enclosed the courtyard and finally caught sight of Pie Eater, sitting on the ground with a girl. Ocean Eyes' temper flared as she stared at the two of them, laughing about something. She marched over, amid catcalls from the Brooklyn newsies she passed on the way.**

**            When she reached Pie Eater, she stood behind him until he noticed her shadow falling over him, and he looked up. She reached out and slapped his face. The girl he was with gasped.**

**            "What da hell didja do _dat  for?" he asked, staring at her in repulsion. Then he realized who it was. "…Ocean Eyes? How didja get past Spot? Did Jack send ya? Did you come heah all by yerself? Why is you heah?"_**

**            She stared at him in hatred, feeling the hot tears rising and willing them to leave her alone. "Spot let me t'rough, no, Jack didn' send me, I came wit' Snoddy but Spot wouldn' let 'im come, an' I'se heah to convince you ta come back ta Manhattan."**

**            Pie Eater turned from her and back to the new girl. "But I'se happy heah in Brooklyn," he told her. "Dis is Kiss. She's me goil."**

**            Ocean Eyes' eyes widened incredibly, and then she threw back her head and let out with a shriek so loud that the newsies in the courtyard fell silent, birds scattered from their perches, and even Snoddy on the other side of Spot Conlon's shack heard it. Spot turned in his chair to look at Mountain. "See what dat racket is!" he commanded. Mountain obeyed.**

**            "NO! No, no, no, no, NO!" she screamed, hurling herself at Pie Eater. "You will NOT do this ta me! Neveh, neveh, neveh!" She began to cry. "Snoddy an' I came ta tell you dat we miss you, dat our lives ain't da same. I'se broke up wit' Mush dis moinin'. If you'se don' come back an' convince Blink dat I should stay, den 'e's gonna send me back home! An'… an'… an' I love ya, Pie Eateh! I do! I DO!"**

**            At that moment, Mountain appeared at her side. "Wha's da mattah witchu?" he asked, grabbing her arm roughly. "Why is you screamin'?"**

**            She fought to rid herself of his grip, but this only made him clasp tighter. "I'll keel myself, Pie Eateh! An' it'll be all… yer… fault!" she screamed, as Mountain dragged her away from Pie Eater.**

**            Pie Eater stared after her, feeling his heart becoming troubled. He didn't know what to do.**

**            "What was da mattah wit' _her?" asked Kiss, snuggling against him with a pretty smile._**

**            Pie Eater found he couldn't answer.**

**            Snoddy tried desperately to keep up with Ocean Eyes' fast pace the rest of the walk home to Manhattan, but found it hard. "So what exactly happened?" he tried again.**

**            "I'se hate 'im, dat's what happened," Ocean Eyes answered. "Foist train tamorrow, I'se gone. I'se outta heah. No moah newspapehs, no moah boys, no moah angry bruddahs, no moah games. I'se sick a dis! What did I eveh do ta him, huh?"**

**            Snoddy gave her a look of disbelief. "Uh… you broke up with him for Mush, when you still loved 'im? Sound familiar?"**

**            She cried some more. "Shuddup," she shouted. "I hates you, too. You'se made me believe dat Pie Eateh would still care fer me, an' not be in love wit' some—some—goil named Kiss!"**

**            "Kiss?" Snoddy questioned, because Ocean Eyes hadn't mentioned anyone named Kiss before that moment.**

**            Ocean Eyes stopped and wiped ferociously at her eyes. She'd been trying to keep the thought of the pretty dark-haired beauty cuddling with Pie Eater out of her mind, but now she'd mentioned her and had to explain. She sighed. "He intraduced me ta Kiss, his new goil."**

**            But Snoddy now had a sort of weird smile. "Kiss's in Brooklyn? Den we got nuttin ta worry abou', Ocean!"**

**            Ocean Eyes glared at him. "She's 'is GOIL. A course we got stuff ta worry about!"**

**            Snoddy laughed. "She ain't his goil in da sense you'se t'inkin'. An' believe me, we'se now got one foot in Brooklyn." He grinned, while Ocean Eyes just blinked at him in confusion.**

****Copyright © Mondie 2002****


	7. Nothing On My Back

**OE Chapter 7 - Nothing On My Back**

**"Was happiness a fad / Or was it in the lost and found again behind the issues / It might not be so bad / We're all addicted to our tragedy / I guess it's what it had to be / With nothing on my back / It's still enough to bring me down / My mind's about to crack / Cuz what I thought could not be found / Matter of in fact / It's harder still when you're around / With nothing on my back / I can't help but drown." - Sum 41**

**            Now it was Ocean Eyes who had to try to keep up with _Snoddy. He was practically sprinting back to Manhattan, despite the torturous heat. He seemed to have caught some second wind, though Ocean Eyes was clutching her side with a horrendous stitch._**

**            "JACK! JACK KELLY! COWBOY!" Snoddy yelled as he made it to Newsie Square, where everyone was watching Racetrack losing horribly to Swifty at a game of cards. Jack looked up in interest, saw who it was, and then turned away. Snoddy stopped short, confused.**

**            "Wha's goin' on?" Ocean Eyes whispered to him as she caught up. Every newsie in the square was avoiding their eyes.**

**            "I dunno," Snoddy answered, and instinctively his arm went around her waist. He raised his voice to try again. "Jackie Boy! Wha's goin' on?!"**

**            Finally Jack looked over at them, and his eyes were like glaring slits beneath the black brim of his cowboy hat. "How could ya," he muttered.**

**            "How could we what?" Snoddy asked.**

**            "You liddle con artists," Race suddenly said, turning from his sitting position and staring straight at Ocean Eyes. His expression was filled with just as much hate as Jack's. "How could ya do dat not on'y ta Pie Eateh, but ta Mush? An' Kid Blink? _Yer own bruddah!"_**

**            "Race? What are you talkin' about?" Ocean Eyes ventured, looking at her friend in confusion.**

**            "Oh, like you don' know," he scoffed. "Mush alrea'y tol' us all about what you'se done, Alexandra."**

**            "Oh, shit," said Snoddy.**

**            "Oh shit what?" asked Ocean Eyes, turning to Snoddy in confusion.**

**            "I'se tell ya latah," Snoddy murmured.**

**            "No, Snoddy, tell me _now," Ocean Eyes said. She wrenched free from his grip._**

**            "You'se jus' a manipulative liddle bitch," said Jack with an angry glare, advancing towards her. "You use ev'rybody. An' now you drag Snoddy in on it, too? Wha's wrong witchu?"**

**            "Wha's wrong wit' _me?" she repeated. "How abou' wha's wrong wit' __you?" She glared at him. "You'se such a bastahd dat ya can't even tell me what da hell I did."_**

**            "Let it go, Ocean…" Snoddy warned under his breath.**

**            "No, I won' let it go!" she screeched. "What da hell did I do, oh all-mighty Jack?"**

**            "Mush?" called Jack, and Mush stepped out from behind Horace Greeley's statue. He was holding a small book, leather, with a ribbon holding it shut. In fancy gold script, it read "Alexandra" on the cover.**

**            "Me joinal!" Alexandra said happily, reaching for it. "I'se los' dat a long time ago! T'anks, Mush!" She advanced towards him shyly, because she wasn't sure how he was doing with the breakup.**

**            "So you admit dat dis is your joinal?" asked Jack.**

**            "Oh, shit," Snoddy said again.**

**            "A course it's mine, Jack," she answered. "Who else'd have a joinal wit me name on da coveh?"**

**            At this, every newsie friend she'd ever had in Manhattan turned his back on her. Snoddy was the only one who would still look at her, but he had sympathetic eyes. "Wha's goin' on?" she asked uneasily.**

**            Kid Blink stepped forward and grabbed the journal from Mush. He untied the scarlet ribbon and opened to a page he'd marked by folding down the corner. He skimmed a moment, then began to read: "…Mama isn't really dead, but she's gone mad. Papa has ta lock 'er up in da cellar ta keep 'er from hittin' me. Christian really had da right idea ta leave when he did. I wish I had. At least he believed my letter that said that Papa had killed Mama! When Chris left, it was that way a lot of the time—until Papa cleaned up his act. But I can't tell dat ta Chris, because he'll be mad dat I lied ta get outta da house. Da truth is, I jus' wanna find some boys ta have fun wit'. Papa won't even let me go ta school anymore cuz da schoolmarm tol' me I'm too boy-obsessed!"**

**            Ocean Eyes dropped her view to the cement. "I was gonna tell ya, Blink," she said softly.**

**            "Oh, wait, dere's more!" Kid Blink shouted, and his glare at her seemed to double in intensity. He proceeded to read about how she'd planned to go with Mush all the time, and had only played around with Pie Eater's feelings because she could.**

**            "Hey, hey, stop!" she screamed in the middle of it. "No! I didn' write dat! Yes, I lied about ours parents, Chris, but I neveh wrote dat about Pie Eateh. NEVEH! I love 'im!"**

**            Jack spit at her feet. "Get outta heah. Get outta Manhattan. You ain't welcome heah no moah. I'se neveh wanna see you'se face in Manhattan again."**

**            "Jack, it wasn' her," Snoddy said quietly.**

**            "What're you talkin' abou', Snoddy?" Jack asked, raising his eyes to the tall boy's face. "Is you tellin' me…"**

**            "I wrote it," Snoddy said quietly. "An' den I left it wheah I knew Mush would find it. It's jus' dat she made me so mad abou' jus' leavin' Pie Eateh an' den bein' all Mush's in about toity seconds! It wasn' fair. An' den … well, I realized I made a mistake when she an' I went ta Brooklyn ta-day ta try ta find Pie Eateh."**

**            "I can't believe dis… how much did she pay you, Snoddy, ta say dat for 'er?" Mush asked.**

**            Snoddy rolled his eyes. "Mush, I left it in your bedside table drawer for a reason."**

**            Everyone was silent for a moment, then Snoddy remembered something. "Hey, Jack, ya still wanna know sumpin?"**

**            Jack just shrugged.**

**            "Guess who's in Brooklyn. Kiss. Ocean saw 'er. She's hangin' 'round wit' Pie Eateh. So what does dat mean?"**

**            Suddenly, Jack's face broke into a huge grin. "Kiss's oveh dere? Wondahful!" He seemed to forget all the troubles from the journal for a moment and just threw back his head and laughed. "Dis don' getcha outta punishmen', Snoddy, cuz dat was a horrible t'ing ta do ta ev'rybody heah. But dis is wondahful!"**

**            "WHAT IS DA DEAL WIT' KISS?" Ocean Eyes shouted.**

**            But none of the boys were listening. They had formed into a circle, and were singing some sort of chant/song: **

I'se gonna go buy me a new pair a' shoes

An' a smart bow-tie dat's angel-wing blue

Gonna lose me tobacco an' da reason is dis:

All cuz of a visit from my sweet Kiss!

Let da sunshine slip from all a ours views

Firget about Sally an' Christina an' Sue

For dere's no better goil, a true fact is dis:

Den da heavenly, wondahful, spectaculah Kiss!

**            Melody and Chance, who had been hanging around the outskirts of the boys, now edged their way over to where Ocean Eyes stood, glaring at the non-answering boys.**

**            "Kiss is dis goil," Melody said with a smile, putting her arm around Ocean Eyes' shoulders. "She comes an' goes, an' all da boys love 'er cuz of it. She's known t'roughout da whole New Yawk area, an' down in Joisey, an' oveh in Pennsylvania, an' stuff like dat."**

**            "So why is dey all excited?" Ocean Eyes asked, looking over at the boys, who had begun critiquing each others' outfits. "She's still oveh in Brooklyn."**

**            "She always goes ta Brooklyn right befoah comin' ta Manhattan," Chance answered. She didn't have Melody's genial smile on her face; rather, she wore a scowl. "Gawd, I hates dat goil."**

**            "Dat's only cuz you'se jealous dat Race'll hang out wit' her," Melody laughed.**

**            "Oh, you shush, because ya know dat dis time, you's got a boy who'll hang aroun' her too!" Chance held her nose in the air.**

**            Melody shook her head. "Me an' Blink ain't tageddah no moah," she said softly. "From dis moinin', on."**

**            "Oh, Melody," said Chance, and gave her best friend a hug. "Why? I'se t'ought you was crazy about him."**

**            "I am," Melody answered, and tears filled her eyes. She hugged Chance back tightly. Ocean Eyes, feeling like she was invading on the moment, edged away.**

**            The boys were now dispersing, and Ocean Eyes figured it was to prepare themselves for Kiss's appearance. One of the last guys to leave the square was Mush.**

**            "Mush? Can I'se talk ta you?" she asked, grabbing hold of his sleeve and blinking up at him.**

**            He looked down at her, and shook his head. "No, it's too oily. Me heaht doesn't heal dat fast, Ocean Eyes." He broke the gaze and turned and walked away.**

**            "Good goin', Ocean Eyes," said a newsie that Ocean Eyes didn't even know. She whirled around and looked at him. "You'se totally ruined Mush, you know dat? 'E used ta be HAPPY all da time. Why'd ya hoit him like dat? You'se a horrible, wretched liddle goil."**

**            Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist landed on the face of the boy. "I don' EVEH wanna heah you talk ta a goil like dat again. Ya heah?" Mush, usually non-violent and sweet-tempered, was glaring at the boy.**

**            "Hey, I was jus' stickin' up fer you!"**

**            Mush shook his head, then looked at Ocean Eyes. "I'se gonna end up wit' dis goil," he said aloud, staring at her. "Mark me woids. She don' know it yet, but I do. An' I'm neveh gonna give up on you, Ocean. Neveh."**

**            Ocean Eyes' heart broke. She couldn't take it anymore. Sighing loudly, she turned and ran.**

****Copyright © Mondie 2002****


	8. Weird

**OE Chapter 8 - Weird**

**"Isn't it hard / Standing in the rain / Yeah, you're on the verge of goin' crazy / And your heart's in pain / No one can hear / But you're screamin' so loud / You feel like you're all alone / In a faceless crowd." - Hanson**

**            Kiss leaned closer to Pie Eater. "Why don' you come back ta Manhattan wit' me, Pie? Dat's where ya belong, ya know."**

**            "Kiss. I'se tol' ya a million times. Da name is BRUISE."**

**            Kiss shook her head. "Pie Eateh, I'se used ta know you. I used ta pride me-self on bein' da on'y goil ta truly know you. An' I knows dat you'se still crazy about Ocean Eyes. You've talked about 'er pract'cally non-stop since I'se got heah. Why don' ya come back wit' me an' make up wit' 'er. Ya know ya want to." She stared at him.**

**            He shook his head. "Kiss, I'se can't. You know dat."**

**            Kiss sighed, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll be oveh in Manhattan fer two weeks. If you ain't dere by da end of 'em, den I'm gonna know dat you really have changed, an' I won't neveh speak to ya again."**

**            "I ain't comin'," he said darkly.**

**            "Fer me?" she asked lightly, blinking up at him innocently.**

**            "Not even you," he answered, kissing her forehead.**

**            "Den dis woild is gonna be a lot darkeh wit'out you in it," she said softly, then gave him a final hug before crossing over the bridge into Manhattan. He watched her go, her long dark braid swishing back and forth like a pendulum across her back. He said a silent goodbye to her (it was their ritual never to speak the word "goodbye", because that was so final, but he always said it silently in his head, just in case) and then turned to go find Spot to see what was going on that day.**

*****

**            "Kiss!" Twilight was just settling in Newsie Square, where everyone had gathered for a last game of marbles, when the young, pretty brunette stepped into the view. In a flash, the game was forgotten as every male newsie age ten and up raced to greet her. The girls all seemed to have identical scowls plastered on their faces. Ocean Eyes looked at this girl, and knew that Pie Eater loved her, and felt jealous pangs cut through her sides.**

**            "Hi, Ocean Eyes," said Kiss, making a straight line for the girl. Everyone watched curiously, because they all knew the story.**

**            "Hello, Kiss," said Ocean Eyes, not looking up. She was studying the girl's sophisticated white leather boots.**

**            "Wha's wrong witchu?" asked Kiss, grabbing onto Ocean Eyes' chin and lifting it up so that Ocean Eyes had to look her in the face.**

**            "Nothin'," said Ocean Eyes, glancing away to the side. Kiss let Ocean Eyes' face go.**

**            "Is dis about Pie Eateh?" Kiss asked with a sigh. "Look, I'm on yer side. I tried ta get him ta come wit' me ta-day ta make up wit' ya, cuz I know he ain't oveh you. But 'e wouldn'—"**

**            Ocean Eyes stood up and glared at her. "Why would you help ME out? Yer da one dat stole 'im from me! 'E don' love me no more, an' it's all because a' you!" She backed away quickly, then jogged out of the square and out of view.**

**            Kiss looked around at all the newsies who were still silently watching. "What, none a' yous tol' her?" she asked.**

**            "I guess it slipped me mind," Jack commented lazily. Then he grabbed Kiss around the waist. "C'mere an' give me a kiss, Kiss!"**

**            "Aw, Cowboy, you sure have a way wit' da ladies," she giggled, but kissed him anyway. Jack had always been one of her favorites.**

*****

**            Bruise wound up and punched at a wall, letting out a loud grunt that sounded oddly like "Blink". He still was holding a major grudge against his once-friend. It was one of the first things Spot had taught him as a Brooklyn newsie—when people treat you wrong, you don't forgive them right away. That's admitting that YOU were wrong. And Bruise knew that he wasn't wrong.**

**            "Hey, Bruise, you get your aftahnoon papes yet?" a newsie asked, walking by. Bruise didn't know him. He loved the fact that newsies that he didn't even know, knew him. It had always been the opposite in Manhattan.**

**            "No," said Bruise. "I'se was jus' goin' ta see Spot."**

**            "Ah, good, he tol' me ta get you," the boy answered. "An' heah. He tol' me ta give you my papes if you hadn't gotten 'em yet."**

**            Bruise shook his head. "Keep yer papes, kid."**

**            The child blinked up at him. "Bruise, sir, I couldn't! Spot has declared that I give you my papes, so I will! Don' be stupid! What newsie wouldn' take dese papes?" He tauntingly held the fifty papes out.**

**            Bruise felt foolish. Of course; it was a Manhattan courtesy not to take papes. Here in Brooklyn, the tougher boys often just stole the younger kids', whether they were offered or not; this offering was a rarity, and not taking the boy's papers would be an insult. He held out his arms and silently took the fifty papers. But he still felt bad about it, which he figured came from years of Jack's mindless dribble pouring in one of his ears and out the other. He pressed a quarter into the boy's hand. The boy looked up at him in surprise, then grinned.**

**            "You'se da greates', not ta mention da toughes', newsie I'se eveh met," he declared. "Now follow me ta Spot."**

**            Bruise silently obeyed, wondering why Spot had summoned him. It was usual of Bruise to go to his leader for orders, but Spot hadn't called for him since he'd been a new Brooklyn newsie, just learning the ropes of fighting.**

*****

**            Ocean Eyes ran to Sheep Meadow, and half expected to see Pie Eater there; of course, he wasn't. She fell to the ground and sighed heavily, remembering the day he'd gotten beat up for her there. Just days later, she'd betrayed him. Hot tears sprang to her eyes and raced down her cheeks, as she stared up at the cloud-filled sky. She noticed it looking grayer than usual and hoped it would rain. She needed a good rainfall to match her mood.**

**            She felt vulnerable lying there in Sheep Meadow, mostly because everyone knew that was where Pie Eater had always gone. She didn't want Mush to come up and declare his undying love for her again. She decided to leave Central Park. She wandered for a while, avoiding Newsie Square at all costs, even when it meant walking nearly a mile out of her way. She took streets she'd never heard of before, looked in shop windows, sniffed flowers, even climbed a tree because she'd thought she'd seen Snoddy coming (It turned out to be a chimney sweep and she felt ridiculous for the mistake). She walked and walked, aimlessly meandering, feeling cheerful because of the freedom, even though the clouds were getting darker with every step she took and it was, in all honesty, getting later and later in the day anyhow. Thunder rumbled in the distance. She looked up just as a large raindrop splashed onto her face. It brought a true smile to her face.**

*****

**            "Spot?" Bruise called, ducking into an abandoned warehouse Spot had claimed a few days before.**

**            "Dat you, Bruise?" called Spot. "Come in heah." Bruise followed his voice through a doorway and into a large, empty room. The only thing the room wasn't devoid of was empty wooden crates. Spot himself was sitting on a pile of them, four high, so that he looked down on everyone else. Travel and Fever were standing guard on either side of his crate pile.**

**            "Heya, Spot," said Bruise, smiling. He strode towards the chair. "I'se was jus' comin' ta see ya anywa—"**

**            "I'se been hearin' t'ings about yous, Bruise," Spot interrupted. "An' dey ain't good t'ings, eiddah."**

**            Bruise gulped. "Whaddya mean, Spot?"**

**            "Dey's sayin' dat you t'ink you'se strongeh dan me. Strongeh den ME!" Spot chuckled, then stopped abruptly. "Dat ain't smart, Bruise."**

**            Bruise licked his lips. "I neveh said dat!" he insisted.**

**            "Feveh? Travel? Finish 'im off," said Spot. He looked down in Pie Eater's eyes, his own lusting with hate. "I'se took ya in, Bruise. I'se gave ya a name, I taught ya ta fight, I'se protected ya! An' now ya toin on me. Well, Bruisey, NOBODY toins on Spot Conlon widdout loinin' a lesson about it."**

**            Bruise swallowed as Travel and Fever, who had always been friends of his, now came towards him, swinging large pieces of wood. They were two of the only boys in Brooklyn bigger than he was. He knew he didn't stand a chance. He looked down at his own only weapon: the fifty papers, which were tucked neatly under his arm, and nearly laughed at the irony of it. But he had to try. For himself. And, he realized, for Ocean Eyes. He swore to himself that if he got out, he'd go back to her and apologize. Kiss had been right. He really was still in love with her. And she _had broken up with Mush…_**

**            "Let da games begin!" Spot cried, as if watching a marbles game. Bruise groaned to himself. _Here goes nothing…_**

*****

**            Ocean Eyes stepped lightly onto Brooklyn Bridge, her head tilted up, her mouth open, as she caught raindrops on her tongue.**

**            "OCEAN EYES!" She turned and saw Kiss flying towards her. The young girl panted, as if she'd run for miles. "I'se been tryin' ta catch you! Where have you been?"**

**            Ocean Eyes tried to think of an answer other than "hiding from you," but Kiss just barreled on.**

**            "I'se jus' wan'ed ta tell you dat Pie Eateh really does love you. It ain't want you think at all."**

**            "Yeah, right. Get away from me, Kiss. Ya shouldn' steal uddah people's loves, ya know dat?" shrieked Ocean Eyes, and she ran across the Brooklyn Bridge.**

**            Kiss watched her go, then shook her head. "Stubborn," she muttered. Then she raised her voice and shouted, "I AIN'T HIS LOVE! I'SE HIS SISTAH! HIS SISTAH!"**

**            Her shout was lost in the howling wind and the rain, and Ocean Eyes didn't hear it as she ran straight into the heart—and the most dangerous part—of Brooklyn.**

****Copyright © Mondie 2002****


	9. Tears Of Pearls

**OE Chapter 9 – Tears Of Pearls**

****A/N: This chapter's dedicated to Kimi, who literally forced me to write it when I didn't want to. Thanks, goilie. Your feedback and suggestions mean so much to me. I guess they don't call 'em best friends for nothing, huh?****

****Timber is based on the super reviewer Timber, better known on here as Maniac Conlon... also a super-sweet goilie.****

**"And we stare each other down / like victims in the grind / Probing all the weakness / and hurt still left behind and we cry / The tears of pearls … Is love really the tragedy the way you might describe? / Or would a thousand lovers / still leave you cold inside? / Make you cry… / These tears of pearls." – Savage Garden**

**            Because of the rain, all the boys had run into the Lodging House, but Kiss hadn't come with them, and none of them could figure out where she'd gone. Most had stayed up late, waiting and hoping that she'd come in soon; finally, Kloppman ordered them all to bed. Everyone obeyed, groaning, but Mush stayed in his seat, hidden by shadows, unbeknownst to Kloppman, who was busy filing things away. He wondered desperately if jealousy would work on Ocean Eyes—if he could convince Kiss to pretend to be his girl, at least around Ocean Eyes… and if Kiss agreed, would Ocean Eyes even become jealous? Or would she just stare blankly at him and pine away for Pie Eater?**

**            A half hour passed, and he was getting fed up. Snores and such had started long ago above him, and he pushed himself out of the old armchair with a sigh. Even Kloppman had gone to bed by now. He shuffled towards the stairs in the dark, hearing a loud clap of thunder outside, and then there was a knock on the door of the Lodging House.**

**            Mush wondered for a moment if he should open the door. On one hand, it could be Kiss. But more likely, she had gone to the Girls' Lodging House for the night with Chance and Melody and Ocean Eyes. And there was the possibility that it could be someone looking for a bed, even though the House was filled to the capacity. Mush turned to go upstairs and ignore the knock, when whoever it was knocked—no, pounded—again.**

**            Sighing heavily, he turned around and went to the door. He unbolted it and peeked through the crack. A whip of lightning illuminated the building and everything around, and he could see the person's face clearly. He gave a little gasp of surprise.**

***~***

**            Ocean Eyes licked her lips nervously. It was still raining steadily and she was completely, utterly lost in Brooklyn. It was dark, and she was terrified. The lightning didn't help much; even though it lit up the buildings and such, it created phantom shadows and made the entire place look frightening. She shivered and pulled her wrap tighter around her body, though it did nothing to warm her: it was also soaked, and freezing. She wiped furiously at her face, ridding her skin of the tears which mixed with the rain.**

**            "Well, well. Whadda we got heah?" someone asked in a low voice. She whirled around and involuntarily let out a little sound of protest. She couldn't see his face, only that he was large, menacing, and carrying a club.**

**            "Don' hoit me, please," she begged, sobbing. "I'se lost, an' I don' know how ta get home…"**

**            "Goils shouldn't be out in da rain," the voice said casually, and the figure swung his club as if bored. "Maybe I'se should teach ya a lesson about it."**

**            "Please, mister. Jus' tell me how ta get back ta Manhattan, an' I'll leave ya alone foreveh."**

**            "That don't seem like as much fun for me, goilie." The boy let out a laugh, and at that moment a clap of thunder sounded, accenting his laugh and making it seem even more maniacal. It was followed directly by a flash of lightning. Ocean Eyes gasped as she got a good look at the boy.**

**            When he saw her face, he hesitated a moment too, then dropped the club to his side and just stared at her, as if uncertain about what to do.**

***~***

**            Mush hesitated only a second. "Kiss!" he said happily, throwing open the door and embracing the girl.**

**            "Mush, dere's no time," she said, seeming panicked. "C'mon. We's gotsta go ta Brooklyn. Dat crazy goil, Ocean Eyes, ran oveh dere in da rain, an' I'se can't find 'er on me own."**

**            Mush licked his lips then smiled. "Well, what is we waitin' fer?" he asked. "Ocean needs us. Dat goil can't last a minute in Brooklyn." He gave a laugh, but it sounded hoarse even to him, as his throat closed up. The thought of Ocean Eyes wandering by herself through Brooklyn in this storm scared him beyond what he thought was possible.**

**            Kiss sighed in relief, and grabbed Mush's hand. She pulled him out into the rain, and the two ran for Brooklyn. Mush didn't feel the cool wind or the harsh drops of water, and was only aware of his beating heart. He knew the kind of people who roamed around Brooklyn after dark. Ocean Eyes wouldn't even be able to look at those people without them taking it wrong. He only hoped that himself and Kiss got to Ocean before they did.**

***~***

**            "So we meets again, goil," the boy said uneasily. He tilted his head to the side and peered at Ocean Eyes.**

**            "Hi, Mountain," she said quietly. She sighed in relief.**

**            Mountain stiffened up at the sound. "Why is you relaxin'?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, though she of course couldn't see him in the dark. "Jus' cuz you know me name doesn' mean nuttin'. I'se BROOKLYN. You'se… Manhattan." He wrinkled his nose at her small, frail figure.**

**            "Mountain, you wouldn' hoit me," Ocean Eyes said, smiling a little. "You'se all talk."**

**            "What did you say?" he asked, stepping until his body pressed against hers. His large, flat face suddenly loomed in front of hers, and his eyes bore straight into her. "Did you jus' say dat I couldn' beat ya up?"**

**            Ocean Eyes gulped and stepped back from him. "No, Mountain, you'se not like dem. You'se diff'rent. I'se saw it in yer eyes back dere—"**

**            Mountain let out a guffaw. "Diff'rent? Goilie, wake up. Brooklyn is uniformity, darlin'. Dat's where ours strength is. An' I don' t'ink dat Spot Conlon would like it very much if I'se lets a GOIL from MANHATTAN talk ta me dis way. Spot's not too happy wit' Manhattan, doll. An' ta tell ya da truth, neither am I." He began to swing his club again, pretending to admire the fine craftsmanship which had gone into its production. "Dis club's name is Maria. An' she's neveh let me down befoah." He stepped closer to Ocean Eyes again. "How's about you get ta know Maria on an … intimate level?"**

***~***

**            "Spot! Dis is a mistake!" Bruise said desperately. "I'se neveh said anythin' against ya! I sweah!"**

**            Spot just glared at him, disbelieving. "Shut up, Bruise. If you ain't guilty, den take dis as a man, an' I'll be da one ta rot in hell fer it, okay?" He rolled his eyes. "Now, dis trial is oveh. You lose."**

**            Travel let out a laugh, staring at Bruise. He was holding the broken-off leg of a table. With a manic glint to his eye, he held back Fever and advanced on Bruise alone. For almost a minute, Bruise succeeded in ducking the swings and kicks and everything else Travel tried to pull on him.**

**            In one second, there came a sickening thud that echoed through Bruise's brain as he felt sticky, thick liquid creeping from the back of his skull down his neck. He put his hand back on the wound in confusion, then looked over his shoulder to see Fever grinning. He'd forgotten the biggest rule: don't trust Brooklyn. And _never turn your back on them._**

**            Fever and Travel began to beat him with their wooden weapons, and Bruise felt himself slipping from consciousness. He struggled to stay awakened, because he knew if he didn't, there was a good chance he wouldn't live. He concentrated on one thing and one thing only: Ocean Eyes' beautiful face.**

***~***

**            "I'se screwed up." Kid Blink turned to the person sitting next to him in the park. He hadn't gone in to the Lodging House that night, couldn't. It just felt like he needed to be out in the world. "How could I cause so many problems? Little me?"**

**            Timber raised her eyes to his face. "It's not all yer fault, Blink."**

**            Kid Blink leaned back, and opened his mouth to the falling rain. After letting a few drops fall onto his tongue, he sat up again and looked over at her. This girl, who he'd only met a week before, but had made such an impact on him that he'd broken up with Melody for her. "I ruined Pie Eateh. I ruined me one liddle sistah, Alexandra! I ruined me own best friend! I ruined da bond of Brooklyn and Manhattan. How is dat not all my fault?"**

**            Timber leaned over and hugged him. She kissed his forehead, and looked in his eye seriously. "It's jus' not. Believe me."**

**            Kid Blink stood up. "C'mon, I'm gonna walk ya back ta Brooklyn."**

**            Timber nodded, standing up as well. She shivered. Kid Blink picked her up in his arms and hugged her close to him, trying to keep her as warm as possible. She smiled to herself, snuggled to his chest.**

***~***

**            Ocean Eyes squeezed her eyes shut, and a second later her face was jerked backwards suddenly as the club smashed into her forehead. She reached up dazedly as blood mixed with rain and ran down her face. She braced herself for the next hit by Mountain. It never came.**

**            She opened her eyes when the anticipated blow didn't happen, and saw Mountain down on his knees, bleeding from his nose and lip. He was one of the biggest newsies in Brooklyn, but was completely at the mercy of his attacker. Her defender. She watched, bewildered, as the slimmer boy punched and punched at Mountain. Finally, the big thug slipped into unconsciousness, and the boy who'd saved her turned towards her.**

**            She smiled at him. "I knew you'd come fer me, Mush." Then she fainted.**

***~***

**            Mush carried Ocean Eyes back to Manhattan in his arms, while Kiss anxiously walked beside them. Timber and Kid Blink, on their way across the bridge in the opposite direction when they ran into the small party, turned around and came back with them. They walked to Denton's apartment and Denton graciously let them in. Mush laid Ocean Eyes down in Denton's bed and the four teenagers looked down at her in concern and love while Denton attended to her injury.**

**            Travel and Fever chuckled to themselves as they picked up Bruise's limp body. Spot opened the door for them and looked with disdain at his once-prize fighter. The two huge guys threw Bruise out in the raining, deserted street, where he lay, cold and alone and unconscious, for the rest of the night.**

****Copyright © Mondie 2002****


	10. Invisible Man

**OE Chapter 10 – Invisible Man**

**"I wish you'd look at me that way / Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine / Tellin' me more than any words could say / But you don't even know I'm alive / Baby, to you, all I am, is the invisible man." – 98°**

**            "I'se so glad she'll be a'right," Timber said softly as she and Kid Blink exited Denton's apartment building. It was nearly dawn, and they were finally leaving so Timber could get some rest in Brooklyn before her day officially began.**

**            "Me too," Kid Blink said, exhaustion masking his emotion. He loosely clung to Timber's hand, and hadn't felt so drained, mentally or physically, in his near recollection.**

**            "So how old was you when ya left yer house?" Timber asked after a few minutes of silent walking.**

**            "Eight," he answered. "I woulda left befoah den, but I couldn', cuz Alex couldn'a handled herself against me fadduh. But as soon as I knew she could handle 'erself, I was gone." He grimaced to himself. "I'se shouln' a left 'er, even den. I'se shoulda loined ta live wit' it."**

**            "I'se glad you didn'," Timber told him, looking up at his profile, then back at the road. "Cuz if you wasn' a newsie, den I wouldn' a met yous, an' I wouldn' be filled wit' da happiness dat I'm filled wit' now."**

**            Kid looked down at her and smiled. "T'anks." He quickly kissed her, then they continued on their way to Brooklyn, talking lightly.**

**            They made it to Brooklyn, and Kid Blink was glad he'd walked Timber home, because the jeering boys who stood watch over the streets didn't look like the kind of guys a girl out walking would want to run into. He took her to the Girls' Lodging House she stayed in, kissed her goodbye, and watched her walk in. Then he turned to go back to Manhattan.**

**            Halfway there, he stopped. He looked around him. He'd heard of Spot's new hangout, an old, abandoned warehouse. He knew where it was, and he turned to go there. He had to talk to Pie Eater. Somehow, he had to fix things between the two of them. That way, things would be changed between himself and his little sister. He couldn't stand the idea that she was scared of him.**

**            He walked quickly, and felt the eyes of the large Brooklyn boys the whole way to the building. He paused outside it, and was about to go inside when he noticed a figure cast aside in the street to the left of the entrance. He ran over and rolled the great brute over. He started when he saw it was Pie Eater, and quickly bent to find a pulse. Luckily, there was one, though very weak and sporadic. He slapped at the boy until Pie Eater groaned and tried to roll away. Then Kid Blink made him get up and, letting himself be used as a crutch, escorted Pie Eater back to Manhattan.**

***~***

**            Mush was sitting beside the bed when Ocean Eyes finally stirred late the next morning. She opened her large eyes and groaned.**

**            "Moinin'," Mush said softly.**

**            Little beads of sweat broke out on her forehead, then she turned and vomited onto the floor beside the bed. Mush leaned over and held back her hair until she was done. Still weak and feeling defeated, she leaned back on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Mush just smiled, because even though she was bruised and sick, she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.**

**            Just then, Kid Blink came in the room, calling something to Denton, who was having brunch in the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Mush and Ocean Eyes. He clapped his best friend on the back, then grinned at his little sister. "How is ya, Alex?" he asked.**

**            She struggled to sit up, but was too weak. She attempted a smile. "I'se hoit an' I'se jus' feel so… useless," she said. "It's like me body'll neveh woik again. It's like… how I'd feel afteh Fadduh'd beat me up right afteh you left."**

**            Kid Blink bit his lower lip. "Alex, I'se sorry I left ya all dose yeahs ago. Dat was wrong a me. An' I don' know how ta make it up to ya."**

**            "Jus' be heah for me now. You'se da on'y bruddah I'se got, Christian. An' I love ya." She made a motion for him to come closer and they hugged.**

**            "Know who's back in Manhattan?" he said, pulling away.**

**            "Who?" she asked, leaning once more against her pillow.**

**            "Pie Eateh. When I was walkin' Timbeh home, I'se found 'im. 'E'd been soaked. 'E's back in da Lodgin' House. Kloppman's lookin' afteh 'im."**

**            A big smile lit Ocean Eyes' face. "An' is 'e Pie Eateh again? Or still Bruise?"**

**            Kid Blink smiled back. "He told me hisself dat he wants ta be Pie Eateh again."**

**            Tears of joy sprang to her eyes. Mush noticed, but didn't say anything.**

**            "Aw, I'd betteh tell Denton you t'rew up all oveh da place," Kid Blink said, looking with disgust at the floor.**

**            Ocean Eyes giggled. "Pie Eateh's really back?" she said, as Kid Blink walked back across the room to the door.**

**            He nodded. "'E really is." With a large grin, he stepped out of the room and went yelling for Denton, who apparently had left for a walk or something.**

**            Ocean Eyes looked over at Mush, who was looking down at his hands. "I'se sorry, Mush," she said, and was acting a lot more lively; apparently the news of Pie Eater had brought up her spirits. "You'se always treated me good. You was always dere. I jus'… I jus' get a diff'rent feelin' when I'se wit' Pie Eateh den when I'se wit' you. Ya know?"**

**            Mush looked up at her. He nodded. "You can't help da way yer heaht feels, Ocean. But I'll always be heah fer you. If I can't be da one you love, den I jus' want ta be a friend to ya. Da bes' friend I can be. I'll always be heah ta listen to ya."**

**            Ocean Eyes couldn't fight the smile, nor did she want to. "Thanks, Mush." She leaned forward and embraced him. He hugged her back, squeezing his eyes tight so that the tears that had gathered didn't leak out. Her happiness was more important than his.**

***~***

**            Another day passed before Ocean Eyes was strong enough to leave Denton's apartment. Pie Eater was still recovering in the Lodging House, and that was the first place Ocean Eyes wanted to go. She was still a little feeble, so she was leaning on Mush and Kid Blink as she exited, and Melody and Chance, chattering happily, followed them to make it a parade. Newsies smiled hellos to her, and she obliged them back, but her heart wasn't in it; she just wanted to go see Pie Eater as quickly as she could.**

**            Kloppman led them up the stairs to the bunk room, and Ocean Eyes' heart hammered in her chest. She didn't know what to expect. Would Pie Eater have changed back from his Brooklyn ways? Could he change back? Would being back in Manhattan be enough to make him sweet again? Or was his heart hardened by now? Kloppman had cleaning to do, so he left them when they reached the top of the stairs.**

**            When she saw his stiff, sleeping body, her heart nearly broke. He was even more bruised, more cut, more hurt than when he'd left Manhattan for Brooklyn. She rushed over to his bedside, while the other four teenagers hung back and watched. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at him, then she leaned over him and began hungrily kissing his lips.**

**            His eyes opened in surprise, then a shy smile curved his lips. "Ocean Eyes," he breathed. He gingerly reached out a hand and ran it through her light brown curls. "Gawd, I'se missed ya."**

**            She held his hand in both of hers, pressing it to her cheek, still crying. "I love you," she sobbed.**

**            He smiled again. "I love you, too." He struggled to raise his battered body so that he could kiss her. She met him halfway, and their kiss was sweet and fulfilling.**

**            Kid Blink tried to be tolerant, but felt his older-brother-protectiveness come down hard. He cleared his throat several times to make them stop, but this didn't work. Chance giggled at him (Melody would have giggled too, but she was working hard to ignore him because she'd seen him walking with Timber the other day and was feeling jealous and hurt). Finally, he heaved a sigh and marched over and pulled Ocean Eyes to her feet. "Dat's enough," he said firmly. "Dat's one a dose t'ings you should NEVEH do if you'se bruddah is right heah in da room."**

**            Ocean Eyes laughed, and when she looked up at her brother and hugged him, her eyes danced in a way he hadn't seen in a very long time. Mush noticed the look of elation on her face and noted to himself she'd never looked that happy with him. He struggled to smile, for her benefit, but couldn't pull it off. He wondered silently what he could've done differently to make her happier with him. What he could've said, what he could've given her… He focused on the curtains in the room, because his thoughts were making him go crazy.**

***~***

**            A week later, Pie Eater and Ocean Eyes were both back to selling their newspapers. They sold together, and nobody could help but smile when they saw the couple, because they were so cute together. Nobody, save Mush.**

**            True to his word, he'd become Ocean Eyes' best friend, even though it nearly killed him every time she told him how spectacular Pie Eater was. Every time she'd talk about his gorgeous dark eyes, his satin hair, his sweet temper, it would make Mush flare inwardly with jealousy, but it was the only way he could ever be near Ocean Eyes. He knew that as much as it hurt him to hear her going on about Pie Eater, it would hurt more to be cast entirely from her life. So he stayed with it, making himself smile, forcing himself to be happy. For her. Only for her.**

**            They began to have talks every night near the Horace Greeley statue, just the two of them. It was Pie Eater's time to unwind and talk with his friends, such as Snoddy (who had been so happy that his friend was back, he'd forgiven him everything), so Mush was happy, because he got guaranteed alone time with Ocean Eyes.**

**            The two of them talked about a lot of things, from what their home life had been like, to what their dreams were. Ocean Eyes was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Mush. The entire time they'd been courting, she had been too caught up with missing Pie Eater and continually comparing Mush to the ideal Pie Eater in her brain (who wasn't actually anything like Pie Eater, but she convinced herself that he was) that she'd entirely missed this serious, beautiful part of him.**

**            The stars were beginning to show, which was generally the time when the two would head back to their respective Lodging Houses. Mush tensed himself to jump off the statue's base.**

**            "Mush?" Ocean Eyes asked quietly. "…Can I show you something?"**

**            "What?" Mush asked, leaning back on his arms.**

**            She reached for her sleeve, and unbuttoned the cuff. She rolled it up a little, and Mush stared with repulsion at the dark brown bruise.**

**            "Wha' happened to ya? Didja fall down da stairs or sumpin?" he asked, gingerly taking her arm in his hands and tracing around the colored area with his thumb.**

**            She looked at him and bit her lip. "Pie Eateh got mad at me oiliah ta-day," she said softly.**

**            Mush's temper flared. "WHAT?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. A pigeon squawked at the sudden outburst and flew from the statue.**

**            She offered a small smile. "'E didn' mean it, Mush. It jus' happened, I guess." She looked down at her boots. "Sometimes da t'ings I do make 'im mad."**

**            "Has he done it befoah?" Mush asked, not able to comprehend what he was hearing.**

**            She stared ahead for a little while before answering. "On'y a few times," she answered. "Dere's a bruise farther up on my arm, up heah," she said, pointing at the opposite arm's bicep. "An'…" She sighed a little, then tugged at the neckline of her dress, pulling it over so that it exposed her shoulder blade. There was another large bruise. "Dere's a matchin' one on da uddah side," she said, laughing a little. Her laughter cut short when Mush didn't join in.**

**            Mush just stared at her a little longer, not believing. Finally he spoke one question which had popped eagerly into his mind. "Why did ya show me?"**

**            She shrugged. "Because I can trust ya, Mush. If I tol' Christian, 'e'd have Pie Eateh's head befoah da moon rises tonight. Da goils wouldn' un'erstand. But you… I know you won' go an' do somethin' stupid, like soak Pie Eateh. …He needs me, Mush. An' I'se love 'im. But sometimes…" Her voice broke and she couldn't finish the thought. Tears collected on her lashes. "I'se betteh go in ta bed." She jumped off the statue and tugged at her clothes until they lay just right again.**

**            Mush smiled a goodnight to her, but his brain couldn't process the thought that Pie Eater was hurting the girl he loved. And he couldn't even do anything about it.**

****Copyright © Mondie 2002****


	11. Get It Faster

**OE Chapter 11 - Get It Faster**

**"I should have thought things through / I'm holding out / but not getting an answer / I wanna do right by you / I'm finding out / cheating gets it faster." - Jimmy Eat World**

**            Ocean Eyes winced to herself as she rolled up her skirt and stared at her legs. Large purple spots—three of them—dotted here and there. She gingerly touched one. These bruises were deep. Just a soft touch made them feel like they were on fire.**

**            Grimly she tied up her boots and stood up. Searing pain shot through her right leg. She cried out and sat back down, then looked around in panic. Luckily, it was early in the afternoon, and the bunk room was empty. No one had seen her falter. She untied her right boot and set it aside, then glared at the ankle, which was swollen to nearly double its size. It was most definitely sprained.**

**            _He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it… As usual, she repeated her mantra to herself. It was an accident. Pie Eater didn't mean to hurt her._**

**            Frustrated, she lay back on her bed and hugged her pillow to her chest. Tears pricked her eyes as she stared up at the bottom of Melody's bunk. How could he have changed so much? Her darling Pie Eater….**

**            Flopping over onto her stomach, she shoved the pillow into her eyes and sobbed. The pain in her ankle was radiating through her body. There was no way she could go sell papers that afternoon.**

**            She couldn't even walk to Tibby's that evening for a meal, so she just stayed in her bed. But she knew she had to go talk to Mush that evening, so she forced her foot into her boot, tied it up, and hobbled out of the room, stopping every few steps because she felt so weak.**

**            Mush was waiting at the statue when she arrived. His concerned expression intensified when he saw her. "Where was you at dinneh?" he asked. "We all was scared ta _death aboutchu!" He shook his finger in her face. "And why is you limpin', ya silly goil?"_**

**            She swallowed, and couldn't meet his eyes. "Why do ya t'ink?" she answered softly, looking intently at Horace Greeley's name plate.**

**            Mush grabbed her waist and hoisted her up onto the statue's base, then jumped up next to her. "Pie Eateh?"**

**            She still wouldn't look at him, and he knew her silence was a yes.**

**            "Listen heah, Ocean. Ya need ta do somet'ing abouddim. Ya need ta tell someone who'll fight 'im or somet'ing. Because I t'ink I might hafta soon if you don't." He lifted his chin defiantly.**

**            She turned her turquoise eyes, panicked, on him. "No, Mush! You wouldn't!" She began to cry again.**

**            Mush let it drop, but became business-like. "Let me see dat ankle," he said gruffly, picking up her foot and frowning at the thickness of it. He unlaced the boot and let it fall to the street below. He tenderly caressed her ankle, and sadness burned in his heart. "Oh, Ocean."**

**            "It don't hoit so bad," she said, as cheerfully as she could, though the pain was much more intense when Mush was holding her ankle. "It jus' looks bad."**

**            "An' you didn' come ta dinneh because it looked bad?" Mush raised his eyebrows. "Don' lie ta me, Ocean. I'se know you. An' you like to eat." He hoped the last statement would bring a faint smile to her lips, but it didn't. He hurried on. "It keels me dat he can git away wit' dis an' you won' even do nothin' abou' it."**

**            "Mush?" she asked softly. He gently put down her ankle and turned to her expectantly. "Will you please hold me?"**

**            He gladly complied, wrapping his strong arms around her little bruised body. "Dis'll neveh happen again," he whispered in her ear, one hand running through her beautiful curls. "An' if it does, Pie Eateh'll have me ta answeh to."**

**            She began to cry, so there was no more talking that night, and the two stayed out way later than usual, Mush rocking her back and forth.**

**            When the stars were shooting and the moon had risen to its highest perch, Mush cradled the now-sleeping Ocean Eyes. The moon, waxing brilliant, shone and glistened on her sleeping, angelic face. "I love you," Mush whispered. "Foreveh." He leaned down and kissed her lips, which woke her. She smiled up at him as he moved his face back, worried he'd done the wrong thing. She leaned forward and touched her lips to his lightly, which intensified with time. They kissed and kissed, until Mush realized what they were doing.**

**            "We can't, Ocean Eyes," he said softly, then lit from Horace's base. He reached up and grabbed her by her waist again, setting her down as gently as he could. "C'mon, I'se gotta walk ya home."**

**            They started out, but she was limping so badly, he stopped her after a few steps and picked her up in his arms. She gazed at him adoringly until he set her down at the girls' lodging house.**

**            "You's shore dere's nowhere else ya wanna go?" she asked lightly, not wanting him to leave her.**

**            "Go get some sleep, Ocean Eyes," Mush answered, a smile on his lips. "G'night."**

**            "G'night," she answered, turning and limping inside.**

**            Mush's smile dropped as soon as she was out of sight. He headed back to the boys' lodging house, his heart heavy and his mind weighed down.**

**            Kid Blink hurried through selling his papers the next morning, then ran to Brooklyn. He found Timber on a corner, yelling out her fare. "Timbeh!" he said happily, racing over to her.**

**            "Heya, Kid," she answered, grinning back. She threw her arms around his neck. "I missed ya."**

**            "I'se betcha dat I missed YOU more!" Kid Blink answered, scooping her into a hug. He kissed her a short but sweet kiss, and she returned the favor. He helped sell the rest of her papers, then they went on a little stroll.**

**            "Hey, le's go visit yer friends in Manhattan," she suggested after a little while of walking.**

**            So they did just that. They didn't get far into Manhattan, though, when Mush came running up. "Kid! Kid!"**

**            "Heya, Mush," Kid Blink said, smiling at his best friend.**

**            "Hiya, Mush!" said Timber.**

**            Mush nodded a hello to Timber, but it wasn't his usual relaxed nod, it was hurried and panicked. "Kid, ya need ta help me. I'se sorry I didn' tell ya oiliah, but Ocean made me promise—"**

**            "Tell me what?" Kid Blink answered lazily, glancing over to admire Timber's beauty. She smiled at him too.**

**            "Dat Pie Eateh…" Mush trailed off when he realized Kid Blink wasn't listening to him. "KID!"**

**            "What, Mush?" Kid Blink asked, looking annoyed as he turned to his friend. "Give Pie Eateh an' Alex some love advice, an' den let dem woik it out on deir own! I'se sorry I eveh got you involved wit' Alex, cuz it's jus' made a huge mess. So jus' back off 'a' dem, okay? Let dem woirry about deir relationship. It ain't yours."**

**            Mush's face fell. Timber, her arms hugging Kid Blink's waist, felt sorry for him as he turned to leave. Then he turned back. "Why don' you pay attention to yer own sistah fer once?" he yelled, spitting at Kid Blink's feet. "If you weren' so involved in starin' atcha liddle goil heah, you'd notice dat t'ings is diff'rent about 'er!"**

**            "Don' tell me what ta do, Mush!" Kid Blink answered, his eye flashing. "You live yer life, an' I'll live mine. Oh, an' stay away from Alex from now on, okay? She picked Pie Eateh. So stop hangin' all oveh his goil. ALEX AIN'T YERS. She's his."**

**            Mush glared. "As long as you feel dat way, den I guess we ain't friends."**

**            "I guess not."**

**            "WAKE UP, CHRISTIAN!" shouted Mush. Kid Blink glowered at the mention of his real name. "WAKE UP! She ain't happy!"**

**            "She's a lot more happy den when she was wit' you!" Kid Blink yelled back. The two boys stared at each other, then turned to go their opposite ways. Neither looked back.**

**            "Ya know, maybe Mush's right," Timber said softly. "You haven't been spendin' much time wit' Ocean since I came inta yer life."**

**            "Alex can take care 'a herself," Kid Blink answered, looking down at Timber. "She knows what she's doin'."**

**            "If you say so," Timber answered.**

**            Ocean Eyes stared at her arm in shock. It was bent weird. She opened her mouth and let out a scream.**

**            Several newsies came running over to where she stood in Newsies Square. Mush and Melody were among them. They pushed their way to her and then stopped short.**

**            "Wha' happened?" Melody asked.**

**            Mush, the only one to know about Pie Eater's abuse, couldn't believe it. He stared from Ocean's shocked face to her arm and back again.**

**            "Dat arm is broken," one newsie in the crowd told his friend.**

**            "Oh, my Gawd," said Melody.**

**            Mush didn't know what to do, so he took Ocean Eyes to Denton's apartment. Luckily, Denton was inside, writing a newspaper article for his deadline that afternoon. He took one look at Ocean Eyes and immediately summoned a doctor.**

**            Mush left when the doctor arrived. He had to find Pie Eater. He'd promised Ocean Eyes it'd never happen again. Thoughts pounded against the sides of his head like ricocheting bullets. He stared wildly around, looking for the yellow shirt and brown vest anywhere.**

**Now was the time for Pie Eater to get hurt.**

**Copyright © Mondie 2002**


	12. Hear You Me

**OE Chapter 12 - Hear You Me**

**            Pie Eater sat with Kiss on the Brooklyn Bridge. The very bridge that had caused this chain of events. Everything had gone wrong since he had first crossed this very structure.**

**            He looked down at his baby sister and sighed. She looked so weary, so old, despite her being only sixteen years old. He wondered if this is what Kid Blink saw when he looked at Ocean Eyes. He hated the fact that Kiss wandered, that she had no real life, no real friends. But it's what she had chosen, and he had to be supportive.**

**            Kiss snuggled against his side, her dark hair sticking up against his arm. "Wha's been goin' on wit' Ocean Eyes?" she asked, looking up at him.**

**            He sighed. "Ya mean wit' all 'er bruises an' stuff?" Kiss nodded. "I dunno." He let the thought escape him, and he thought achingly of her beauty, now marred with purple spots. Everyone had seen them the day before, when Ocean Eyes had unthinkingly rolled up her sleeves. Pie Eater had been shocked, because there were so many, and they looked so painful.**

**            And Ocean Eyes hadn't even mentioned them to him.**

**            He knew he was losing her. No matter how tight he held her, how lovingly he stroked her hair, how sweet his kisses were, she was slipping away. She had begun to isolate herself against him, seeing him only at meals and when her friends were around. The rest of the time she hung around with Mush.**

**            "She won' open up ta me anymore," Pie Eater said softly, staring out at the murky waters. "An' I think maybe Mush is to blame fer it." He opened his heart up, knowing that only Kiss would understand. "She's always hangin' aroun' him. I t'ink he may be brainwashin' 'er or… sumthin." _Like hitting her, he added in his thoughts. The thought made him coil with anger inwardly. Not only stealing Ocean Eyes away, but then hurting her? It was enough to make him seriously think about joining the Brooklyn gang again just to beat up Mush._**

**            But as that last thought ran swiftly through his mind, he shoved it away. He wasn't going to fight anymore.**

**            Kiss stood up. "Pie Eateh, I'se goin' back ta Manhattan fer a bit. I'se really thirsty. Ya wanna come?"**

**            Pie Eater shook his head. "No thanks. I'd ratheh sit heah an' t'ink. But come back as soon as ya can, okay?"**

**            She grinned. "A course." She quickly clipped off down the bridge.**

**            Pie Eater stared some more at the water. His senses told him someone was approaching him from the rear, and he looked back just in time to duck out of the way of Mush's fist.**

**            "Whaddya t'ink yer doin'?" Pie Eater asked, scrambling to his feet and facing Mush.**

**            "What I shoulda done a long time ago," Mush answered, scowling.**

**            Pie Eater stared at Mush, wondering if that was the same expression he wore when he hit Ocean Eyes. He felt anger surging through his veins, seeping into his muscles. His hand balled into a fist, and before he knew what he was doing, he punched Mush right in the nose.**

**            Mush let out a yell and bent over. Pie Eater snapped out of it. "Mush, is you a'right?" he asked, putting out his arms.**

**            Mush straightened up with a little grin and Pie Eater realized he'd been faking. Mush wound up and punched, and punched, and punched.**

**            Pie Eater didn't hit back anymore.**

**            Mush began screaming at Pie Eater, but Pie Eater could only hear the thuds as his body was pummeled, not the words. He began slowly losing consciousness, but then a silver gleam brought back his senses somewhat.**

**            "How dare ya hoit Ocean," Mush said, holding the large, flashing knife above him.**

**            Pie Eater stared at him. He didn't even have time to register what was going on as he watched it come closer.**

**            Mush felt a sick pleasure wash over him as he brought the knife down and let it sink into Pie Eater's flesh. "No one hoits me Ocean Eyes," he said softly, looking straight into Pie Eater's eyes.**

**            Mush suddenly spotted Kiss coming back. Panicking, he turned and ran over the bridge into Brooklyn, taking the knife with him.**

**            Kiss, not really paying attention to anything, wandered back to where she could see Pie Eater lying on his back, spread-eagle. She laughed a little to herself about the fact that her brother could sleep anywhere.**

**            As she got closer, she could see that his chest was heaving painfully, and there was scarlet liquid summoning around his body. She tensed up a moment, staring. Then she sprinted over. "Peteh! Peteh!" she screamed, feeling all sixteen years of her come undone as she kneeled beside him. "Peteh! NO!"**

**            Pie Eater looked up at her, the pain visible in his irises. "Christina?"**

**            "Yeah?" she said, choking back sobs as she cradled his head. The wound was deep, and the blood gushed from it.**

**            "I love ya." His chest rose once more, and then he uttered one word he'd never said to her before: "Goodbye."**

**            Kiss just stared at him, then began to sob as his chest stopped rising, and his lips drew no more breath.**

**            Ocean Eyes scowled as she sat on her bunk in the lonesome lodging house. She hadn't seen Pie Eater all day. She'd gone looking for him once Denton's doctor had worked on her left, and broken, arm. It now rested, idle, in a sling across her chest. She wished she had seen Pie Eater, that way she could convince Mush further of her little scheme.**

**            The thought brought a smile to her lips, and she used her teeth to pull up her right sleeve. She admired all the green, yellow, purple. Then she turned and smashed her side against Melody's bunk.**

**            Her arm got pinched between her body and the rail of the bunk, but the pain only lasted as long as her short squeal that accompanied it. She cackled a bit as she thought of Mush trying to beat up Pie Eater for her. For her! Because that was the point, wasn't it? To get everyone to go crazy over her.**

**            She threw herself around the room some more, then repeated one thought in her mind: _He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it… To further convince herself, she imagined the scenario to tell Mush about why Pie Eater had hurt her this time: she wouldn't tie his boots. The thought brought a loud laugh from her lips._**

**            Pie Eater! Hurt her? Was Mush seriously so foolish as to believe that? Gentle Pie Eater, who, since his return from Brooklyn, wouldn't swat at the flies that swarmed around Snipeshooter? Ocean Eyes grinned. Manipulating people was such fun….**

**            Mush stayed in Brooklyn nearly all day, afraid to go back. Eventually he stepped onto the bridge, clearing his throat and telling himself to remain calm. Luckily, it wasn't weird that he would be in Brooklyn for a day, because he had friends there.**

**            The bridge was empty, but there were still spots of red blood on the ground. Mush smiled a little, though he knew it was a sick thing to do. He hoped that Pie Eater would have a wound for the rest of his life. That would teach him to hurt Ocean Eyes.**

**            There was a totally different feel once he got to Manhattan. Unease was in the air. He stopped the first newsie he saw, Swifty. Swifty told him that Pie Eater had been killed. "Stabbed," Swifty said softly, so the younger kids wouldn't overhear. "On da Brooklyn Bridge."**

**            Mush's thoughts swirled and went faster and faster until he thought he'd pass out. Killed? He was only supposed to be hurt… to learn a lesson.**

**            The sun was setting, and Mush headed to Horace Greeley's statued image. He sat next to the giant impression of the man, and put his head in his hands. Ocean Eyes would never understand…**

**            "Mush?" He looked down at the ground, where Ocean Eyes stood, her eyes wide. They slowly filled with tears. "Look what happened ta-day… I jus' said I wouldn' tie his shoes…"**

**            Mush's head snapped up, and he looked down at her in confusion. "What time ta-day?" he asked, trying to figure out when Pie Eater had had a chance to hurt her.**

**            "Oh, a few hours ago?" she said, tilting her head to the side.**

**            Snoddy came over and gave her a hug. He was crying.**

**            "Snodds, wha's wrong?" she asked, bewildered, and for a moment forgetting her act.**

**            "What have you done?" screamed Mush, jumping off the statue.**

**            "Didn' ya heah?" asked Snoddy, not composed at all. "Pie Eateh was keeled… dis moinin…."**

**            "What?!" Ocean Eyes screamed, her eyes widening.**

**            "So how did 'e soak ya?" Mush asked, standing next to her. He wanted to hear something, anything. Any explanation at all… Anything to ease his mind…**

**            Nothing came. Ocean Eyes just stared at him, then she turned and ran as fast as her sprained ankle would allow.**

**            That night, Ocean Eyes gathered up her items. Melody and Chance watched with clenched teeth and hard eyes. They both ignored her goodbyes.**

**            When she stepped out of the lodging house, she was greeted by at least a hundred newsies. All held candles, which were the only lights to shine on their faces. Mush. Snoddy. Kiss. Racetrack. Jack. Dutchy. Specs. Crutchy. Itey. Jake. Bumlets. Swifty. Davey. And her brother, Christian, Kid Blink. One by one, they turned their backs on her until she was left alone in the middle of their semicircle.**

**            Ocean Eyes' tide came in and out, and she could only cry.**

**"And if you were with me tonight / I'd sing for you just one more time / A song for a heart so big / God wouldn't let it live. / May angels lead you in / Hear you me my friends / On sleepless roads the sleepless go / May angels lead you in." - Jimmy Eat World**

The End****

**Copyright © Mondie 2002**

****Shoutouts: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story. They are ::ahem:: kimimay85, Tuffy, Blinks-Tiger, Dizzy, Holly Rachael Zintel, Vioshine, singa/Manhattan, Maniac Conlon, Stage, Misprint, Jo, Peg, Emu, Keladry of Mindelan, Sobe A Lizard, ICESTORM105, Lucky, nikki, ritz, and Stage. Thanks to all of you! :D You made writing this fic fun.****


End file.
